Just Dumb Enough to Try
by C001Dude
Summary: Louis decides to visit Legosi, what will happen when he’s forced to stay the night?
1. O I Long to Feel Your Arms Around Me

The bell rang as Louis sat down at his desk. Other students came rushing in, hoping to not be counted as tardy. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness as the teacher made their way through the aisles, carrying a towering stack of packets. The paper slapped solidly against the laminated wood as they were passed out.

After they were all handed out, the zebra gave the signal to start. Louis opened his packet and began filling in bubbles. He hadn't studied. He hadn't needed to. The final was comprised of the easier material from throughout the school year. Most questions were taken straight from previous tests that he still remembered the answers to.

Three pages before midway, he began to feel a sensation that was growing increasingly familiar. Dagger-like teeth piercing, tearing apart his flesh. Flesh that was no longer there. He itched above the prosthetic leg, trying to drown out the phantom pains. His lips tightened into a line as his efforts proved futile. Crossing his leg onto the other allowed him to absentmindedly scratch without stopping the test.

By the time he finished, his skin was raw. His fingers twitched, hovering above his skin, trying to resist the urge to scratch. He impatiently waited for the rest of the room to finish. Most finished shortly after. All heads turned to a raven taking his time. The cumulative hatred propelled the student into finishing faster.

On the walk back to his room, his thoughts drifted to Legosi. He hadnt seen the wolf since that night. He had woken up with his leg stitched up and his father by his bedside; later learning he had learned that the dumb dog had dropped out of school without letting anyone know.

He opened his laptop, searching up recently convicted felons. Legosi's name appeared higher on the list. Doing a little more searching, he found an address to a shitty looking apartment complex called the Hidden Condo. By the looks of it, Legosi wouldn't be the only felon being housed there. It's prime location, right outside the Backalley Market, must have made it convenient for other unsavory characters.

"Yeah," He sighed. "He's definitely there."

He plugged the address into his phone and opened his door to leave. Turning, he went back and grabbed his gun. He couldn't be too careful. His time with the shishigumi made him wary of that area. Feeling more confident, he left the school. The air outside was cool and damp and ruffled his hair. Though it was chilly in his sweater and scarf, the sun made brief appearances through the dark clouds, keeping the city warm.

He swiped his card and waited at the platform. Distant honking took everyone's attention as the train announced it's arrival. Doors opened and herbivores spilled out and others entered, refilling the metal snake.

As the train rattled down the tracks, light began to fade. The setting sun blocked out by black clouds caused odd shadows over the buildings. Louis watched as they barreled into a wall of rain, instantly soaking the outside world. A curtain of water obscured the window's view, making the passing buildings wavy and undulated.

"Due to police activity, all trains on this line are no longer in service."

Louis' eyes closed and rolled to the back of his skull at the unwelcome announcement. Two more stops. He was way too far from the school to turn back. He groaned and followed the complaining mass of animals onto the wet platform and down the stairs. He broke away and headed down the street, briefly checking his phone to see how far he had to walk. Rain gradually soaked through his clothing. It clung to his body as he entered the apartment complex. Water dripped from his antlers and every other part of him. His fingers wiped streaks across the list of rooms and names. The elevator was out of order so he slopped up the stairs,. His prosthetic clicked angrily as he huffed along.

He pounded under the 504, flicking droplets on the faux gold plating. Something stirred inside moving to the door in a hurry. The door opened a crack to reveal a familiar slanted eye.

"Louis! What are you doing here?" The gray wolf stammered as Louis pushed past him and the door.

He stopped. He didn't have a reason to be here. He shouldn't have come.

"Did you see my prosthetic?" He asked, lifting his leg up to show Legosi. The wolf bent over, inspecting it closely. He manipulated it around in his hands. Louis could see Legosi's nose move to smell it.

"Enough!" Louis kicked his leg from Legosi's grip. "I'm going to need some spare clothes and a towel."

Legosi lead him over to a small dresser by a rolled up mattress. Louis opened the top drawer, which had some socks and underwear. The middle had two shirts inside.

"Where is the rest of your clothes?" Louis asked. Legosi pointed to the shorts and t-shirt he was wearing. "That's absolutely unacceptable! You need to get more clothes!"

He sighed and pulled out one of the shirts and took his off. Legosi tossed him a towel while looking away as Louis removed his pants, keeping his underwear on, which had stayed pretty much dry. He dried himself off best he could, and maneuvered his antlers through the neck hole. The shirt draped over him like a child in an adults t-shirt.

While Legosi hung his clothes up, Louis sat on the floor against the mattress roll and took off his prosthetic and rubbed the sore area. Irritation from the stitches and scratching left it radiating. Legosi sat down next to him, watching. He could feel the wolf's gaze on his would. Without a word he took Louis' leg in his own hands, inspecting it closer. His forwardness surprised Louis. He felt his face grow hot and a faint prickle at the back of his head. Last time they were like this, he had asked Legosi to eat his leg. His eyes didn't have the same fire as the last time, more of a curiosity now.

"Since I'm going to be here for a while, what do you have to eat, besides me?" Louis asked. Legosi's look to the mini fridge and silence gave him his answer. "I'll order us food."

Legosi nodded, knowing better than to refuse free food. Louis took out his phone and ordered noodles for them, putting a big tip for the delivery person. While they waited, Legosi rolled out the mattress for them to sit on. Louis sat at the top of the bed, cross-legged with his back against the wall. He held a pillow in his lap. Legosi sat at the other end holding his knees.

Legosi told him about his life since school. Louis didn't understand why he remained so positive about it. His life seemed worse now. He had new scars. Louis couldn't help but feel a twinge of fondness, listening to the wolf talk. There were very few people he could call his friend. He genuinely hoped Legosi was happy.

An unfamiliar number appeared on his phone as it buzzed.

"Hello?" Louis pointed at the door. "Yes, I'll be right down."

Legosi left and Louis felt free to observe the apartment. It was kind of depressing. The dresser and the bed were the only furniture. If you didn't count the microwave on the cardboard box, which he didn't. Everything smelled like Legosi. The pillow he was holding, the blanket under him, the shirt he was wearing. Louis took the shirts neck and put it over his nose.

A key clicked and and the doorknob turned. Louis pulled the shirt down, heart jumping, just as Legosi entered with a plastic bag with a smiley face on it.Legosi's fur was wet in areas. He put the pillow to the side and received his food.

They ate without talking. It wasn't silent though. Legosi noisily slurped his noodles. Louis watched them slap his nose. He licked it and continued eating. Louis had a hard time hiding his disgusted expressions.

Both of their phones went off at the same time. Legosi turned to his, noodles sticking out of his lips. Louis picked his up.

Emergency alert* Due to flash floods, all trains will be disabled until further notice.

He tossed his phone to the side and closed his eyes. Legosi got up to go check his.

"Don't you need the train to get back to school?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, Legosi."

They finished their noodles and Legosi began to clean up, as if it would make a difference. He took the noodle containers and set them on top of the microwave to throw out later. Louis rolled off so Legosi could make the bed. He lifted the blanket, parachuting over the mattress. They both sat on top of the blanket, talking. Louis hadn't noticed that hours had passed until Legosi got underneath the covers. He glared at Legosi, strapped his prosthetic on, and got up to turn off the lights. He had to do evrything himself.

The light clicked off and he was left blind. Luckily it was a short trip back and nothing was on the floor to trip him. He removed his prosthetic for a final time and climbed under the blanket. Legosi was on the edge of the other side, trying to make himself smaller. The only pillow had been left to Louis. As he lay there, the moisture in his fur seeped the heat from his body. The blanket wasn't meant for a lot of warmth. Or more than one person for that matter. He could feel the tension in the fabric from both of them keeping to their own sides.

Louis inched inwards to get himself more blanket. He settled in a little more comfortably, able to wrap himself. The slightest of Legosi's heat touched his back, reminding him of how cold he was. A shiver wove through his body. He turned to face the heat source, seeing no harm in allowing his front to warm up. He scooted in a little more, body craving more heat. Another shiver went through him. Rubbing his legs together, he wished he had both feet to keep eachother warm.

He scooted in a little more, close enough to really feel the heat radiating off of the wolf. Why did Legosi need the blanket? Louis was the guest. As he lay there annoyed, Legosi's body shifted and turned. He became aware how ridiculously close they were. Should he move away? Or play it off as sleeping?

"Louis?" Legosi whispered.

Louis held his breath not knowing what to do.

"Are you cold?"

Louis' body screamed yes, stiff from holding back the urge to shiver. His bones aches from having the heat ripped from them. He swallowed his pride and scooted forward another time. His crossed arms touched Legosis folded arms. Louis felt his will falter and a new intense wave of shivers swept over him. His teeth would have been chattering if not for his clenched jaw.

Warm arms began to envelope and pull Louis in. His chest and arms pressed tightly against Legosi's chest. Louis put his cold nose into it. Legosi's breath was slow and deep. Louis' gradually slowed from the shallow tense ones he had been taking. Their legs intertwined, bringing them closer together. The warmth he was wrapped in smothered the shivers from his body.

It still didn't feel close enough. Louis pushed his nose up into where Legosi's jaw met hit neck. He relaxed more, getting caught up in the domestication of it all. Legosi pulled his head away, breaking some of their contact at the chest. Louis couldn't see anything but darkness in front of his face. He could still feel Legosi. He could feel the closeness of their lips. Legosi's breath. The heat being passed between them.

Louis closed his eyes again and pushed his lips into the wolf's. His heart fluttered upon feeling the sharp canines, not with fear, but excitement. He opened his mouth slightly, Legosi followed suit, pushing his tongue into Louis. He ran his tongue along the wolf's teeth. Louis pried his hands off of himself and threw them onto Legosi, still not feeling close enough. The wolf squeezed him in closer. Legosi's large heart punched against Louis' chest as it quickened. Their legs squeezed tighter together

Louis snapped out of it.

"Stop!" He pushed against Legosi, only managing to scoot himself away. He was pathetic for even humoring this stupid romance. Turning around on his side of the bed he scolded himself for being weak. Legosi shifted to turn around, giving the blanket its familiar cold tension.

His lips were raw and tingly. It felt nice. His heart rate slowed. The heat seeped out of his body again. Cold and alone. That felt more like him. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it. He told himself it was for warmth.

Time ground on like a slow glacier. He heard legosi take in a deep breath of air and exhale, on the verge of sleep. He didn't want to be the only one awake. He didn't want to be alone. Abandoning his pillow, he turned and scooted without stopping. His arms reached around the wall that was Legosi's backside. He pressed his legs against the wolf's to match them. The tail between them began to wag tiredly. Louis rolled his eyes and snuggled in closer, pressing his nose into Legosi's back. Legosi Shifted his legs so Louis had an easier time being the big spoon. The wolfs hand touched Louis' arm, acknowledging its existence. All he could smell was Legosi as he drifted into an easy sleep.

Soft gray light seeped in through the curtain cracks. Even though untrue, everything looked fresh and clean. Louis could smell the wet world outside, purifying his lungs. The blanket was below his elbows, but the chilled air didn't get to him. Legosi's head rest on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around louis, like a child with a toy. Their breathing, almost in sync. Legosi's longer breaths created an undulation with Louis'

His arms rested on the wolf in a noncommittal hug. Louis put his hand on Legosi's head softly rubbing behind his ears and running it through his hair. The wolf shifted letting out soft mumbles, still not waking. He closed his eyes, enjoying the ambiance. The small raindrops drummed in odd tempos on the window sill. The hiss from the old radiator. Sounds from the waking world outside, seperated from them. Louis let Legosi's weight sink him deeper into the pillow. All he could do was relax.

His fingers got caught in a knot. He looked down to see Legosi's eyes slowly blink open. The tired eyes looked up at him, trying to process the world. Louis gave a soft smile and continued to run his fingers through his hair. Legosi closed his eyes again, giving up on the waking world. They lay there in silence. Legosi's head rose and fell with his chest. A sudden shift in weight pushed the air from his lungs. Legosi's head nuzzled Louis',while he found his breath again. Stillness.

"I need to go to work." Legosi mumbled, his low tone resonated through Louis' chest.

He sighed, annoyed that the weight on his chest would ruin the moment, and at himself for wanting it to last. Both of them lay there, trying to summon the motivation to move. Legosi was the first. Louis' arms slid off of the wolf's back as he rose. Both of them stretched. Legosi looked down from above the deer. From there they held their soft eye contact until Legosi got up to stretch more. The cold air touched Louis again.

He rolled from the bed and took off the shirt and tossed it onto the bed. He grabbed his clothing and put them on. His pants hadn't fully dried yet, making them stiff. He chuckled at the sight of Legosi in his work uniform. The idea of the wolf working in a kitchen was laughable. He wrapped his scarf around himself, the moisture left it a little musty, and stepped outside the door. Legosi locked the door and they made their way down the stairs.

The crisp air greeted them. The pair made their way to the train station. Louis had to increase his speed to keep up with Legosi, even though he was certain Legosi was slowing down for him as well. The wolf walked hunched over as if to make himself smaller, or maybe to catch anything that Louis might have to say. They walked to the train station in silence. Swiped their cards in silence. Looked at each other before splitting off in silence.

"You have my number." Louis said, knowing Legosi would hear.

He walked up onto his platform, Legosi kept in time on his side. Stopping when Louis stopped. The wolf's train rumbled closer. They made eye contact and the wolf made an awkward wave, tail wagging. Louis smiled at him before he disappeared behind the train. He watched it leave and disappear around the bend. His own came, shortly after. He got on. He watched the city pass around him, his nostalgic smile never left his lips.


	2. Everyman Needs a Companion

"We're unsure of what it is. Though it's probably viral."

Louis almost choked as the doctor placed the popsicle stick on his tongue, tickling his gag reflex. His throat had been on fire since waking up that morning. He stared ahead at the diagrams of various bones on the wall, as the doctor continued to check up on him. He winced as the doctor's fingers pressed down at the base of his antlers.

"Judging by the tenderness around your antlers, they're likely to drop early again." The doctor told him.

"Any good news?" He coughed.

"I'm writing you a prescription for a stronger cold medicine to nip this thing in the butt."

Louis walked out of the doctors office feeling annoyed. All of the prodding around his antlers had given him a headache. The bright sun didn't help either. He squinted at his phone as he texted his father the news. He got no response as expected. The train took him all the way down to the dormitory. He walked away from the campus grounds to a nearby pharmacy.

"I'm here to pick up a prescription for Louis." He said, handing the alpaca behind the counter the slip of paper.

"I'll have that in just a second, sir."

The alpaca came back after fifteen minutes worth of seconds and handed Louis a white paper bag.

"These are pretty strong so take one in the evening. I'd suggest after you're done with your homework." the pharmacist winked.

Louis coughed into his sleeve as he pushed through the revolving door. Not even a month into university and he was already sick. His continual coughing followed him his entire walk through the campus grounds. Other students watched the sick deer from a distance, knowing other students would fall.

Once back in his room, he sat down on his bed. His father had gotten him a single room. He preferred that anyway. As his father had put it, "he wasn't there to make friends." To his surprise, he was still allowed to join the college theater. Very early on he found out, they let just about anyone join. He had made plans to change that once he inevitably became in charge. For now, he would slum it at the bottom with the talentless freshman.

He tore the staples away from the paper and opened the bag. The label on the bottle warned about the same things as the alpaca. Louis looked at the papers on his desk. It was probably smart to listen to his pharmacist, but he also didn't want to deal with this cold any longer than he had to.

Taking a pill, he sat down at his desk. He pulled out his English book, pulling out the small packet he had left to finish inside its pages. They weren't the hardest questions, but there were a lot of them. Science came next. Diagrams depicted differences in various evolutionary lines. The arrows pointed down the page, splitting off into new paths. He followed them all the way off the page, to himself. Was he the result of these arrows?

Had he done English? He opened the packet to check. The handwriting certainly seemed like his.

He had to keep rereading the Calculus problems on his laptop. The screen seemed to warp and he kept forgetting the numbers he was supposed to write down. The letters didn't feel like they belonged there. 'Stands for something' he wrote, circling the X. The buzzing from his phone made him look up from the riddles.

"Legosi!" He exclaimed, seeing the wolf's name appear on his screen.

Would you like to hang out tonight?

They hadn't done anything together in a while, ever since the one night. He felt bad about blowing him off, but he really needed to finish before the pills took effect.

Sorry, I've got homework

That didn't feel urgent enough.

Sorry, I've got homework and I'm sick

Too many reasons.

I'm sick :(

Perfect.

He sent the text and decided he could think about his homework from his bed. He lay down and watched the setting sun reflect off of his desk lamp. The reflected light and the light on the floor gradually moved across his room. He should do this more often. He never gave himself this time to unwind and just reflect. Maybe Legosi could help with the strange numbers. Would he know Calculus? Predators didn't have a special Calc class he didn't know about, right?

Right?

Louis picked up his phone to ask Legosi about the class he had taken. The wolf had messaged him an hour ago. Something about soup. The words were hard to read. He began to type his question when a new message popped up.

Can you let me up?

He put his phone down. It would be nice to see Legosi but he didn't like the idea of getting up. His squishy cheek melted a little more into his pillow. His body felt heavier. Every breath relaxed him more.

He kicked his leg out and sat up. Flecks of light shot across his vision. He tried to follow them with his eyes but they alluded him. Frustrated, he got up and grabbed his keys and student ID. The door felt heavier than it normally did. He slipped out before it could crush him. He couldn't help but wonder about the other students in the hall. They had no idea what he was doing. They didn't know who he was bringing up. Louis smiled. Legosi was just for him.

He took the elevator down to the lobby. There he saw the wolf standing by the front desk. Louis wondered if he had made friends with the guard, he was frustratingly good at that. He waved at Legosi, grinning. He waved back, looking slightly confused.

"He'll be coming up with me." Louis handed the tiger his ID. The guard handed it back to him with a clipboard to sign. He signed it, once he remembered what his signature looked like. He propped his head on his hand while Legosi signed. Was he being too casual? Louis put his hand down only to put it back up again to rest his heavy head. The guard and Legosi watched as he decided what to do with his arm.

"Ok, everything looks good."

Legosi followed Louis to the elevator. They sat in silence as the numbers climbed. He noticed the styrofoam cup the wolf was holding. Louis looked up at Legosi. The wolf kept looking forward. Louis' head began to grow heavy and his head rolled back before snapping back into place. The students in the hallway were gone. Louis unlocked his door and pushed it open with Legosi's assistance. As soon as it closed, Legosi spoke.

"What medication are you on?"

"How did you know?"

"I can smell it."

Louis stared at Legosi with suspicion. Why couldn't he have that good of a nose? Predators got all of the strengths.

"I brought you some soup." Legosi said, handing Louis the styrofoam cup and pulling a plastic spoon from his pocket.

Louis took it and sat down on his bed and opened it up. It didn't smell that great. It was most likely cheap soup from a deli. He spooned some and slurped it up. It wasn't good. He slurped some more. It really wasn't good. It tasted like someone had dumped an entire bag of salt into it and the vegetables were under cooked. Overall it felt like no effort had been put into it.

And yet. He was still eating it. The warmth felt good on his throat, which he hadn't noticed for a while.

Somehow he had finished it and looked up, realizing he had been slurping in silence while Legosi sat in his chair. He had been slowing twisting back in forth waiting for Louis He set the cup down and began asking Legosi about the special Calc class he had taken. The dumb dog wasn't able to answer any of the questions, having no idea what Louis was talking about, but tried his best anyway.

Suspicious and a little annoyed, Louis shooed Legosi out of his seat so he could continue his homework. The gray wolf lay down on the bed while Louis continued to attempt calculus and keep a conversation going. The results were intelligible scribbles that became a combination of math and words from their conversation. Satisfied with his work he looked back at his guest, staring up at the ceiling.

He got up to join Legosi by sitting on the bed. He laid back and rested his head on the wolf's stomach. They both stared up at the ceiling, not saying a word, enjoying each other's company. At least, Louis was enjoying it. His head rose and fell. He was lying on the final resting place of his leg. If Legosi had eaten him, he was a part of him. Was Legosi him? Could there be two of him? Louis grabbed Legosi's hand and lifted above himself. It didn't look like his. Since when did Louis have claws? The long nails were sharp but obvious efforts had been made to keep them in check.

He was too caught up in exploring to notice Legosi's amused expression. He moved and rotated it, searching it with his hands. His fingers traced along the palm, going up the long bony fingers. His palm pressed against the gray one, trying to match the fingers up.

"My hand is so big." Louis said, commenting on Legosi's hand. He brought it closer to his face to inspect it further. How could this be his? He placed the hand in various places on his face, feeling how different it felt. He covered his eyes with it, making a useless mask. He placed it on his cheek, running the back of the hand across it before cupping his cheek in the palm. He finally settled and placed it on his chest. Holding it there with his own hands, feeling comfort in the weight. It's thumb moved back and forth, rubbing him gently.

He closed his eyes. The gentle undulation of breath floated him out to sea. The sensation of Legosi's free hand on his antlers kept him tethered. Even though they didn't have their velvet covering, they were still somewhat sensitive. Gentle claw strokes went up and down his antlers analytically. Louis allowed himself to be explored, his body melted more into the blankets and Legosi. Everything drifted away from them and they were perfectly alone again.

"I should probably go." Legosi whispered, sliding out from under Louis. Louis opened his eyes as his head hit the blankets. The warm spot on his chest quickly evaporated. "It was nice seeing you, I hope you feel better." Legosi went to the door.

Louis stood up. A little too fast. His head spun. His mind raced. Legosi needed to stay.

Legosi watched on in horror as Louis grasped his antler and pulled it off with a snappily pop.

"I think I'll need some medical assistance." He smiled dumbly. Legosi rushed over to him. Louis could feel warmth beginning to soak his hair and run down the side of his face. The wolf helped him to the bathroom. Louis looked funny in the mirror with only one antler. He pulled the other off to even himself out. Flecks of blood dripped onto the tiled floor. Legosi covered his nose with a towel and helped Louis into the shower. Louis took off his shirt, getting streaks of blood on it and tossed it to the side. The blood came down his neck and flowed onto his chest. He took off his pants, once again in his underwear. Legosi, embarrassed, still helped him remove the prosthetic leg, nevertheless. He turned on the warm water, letting it soak his head.

Streaks of red ran through his fur. Legosi grabbed gauze and bandages from under the sink with Louis' instructions. He sat down in the tub, the water under him, clear red. Legosi sat down across from him on the outside of the tub,still with the towel over his nose. Louis put out his hand. Legosi held it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Louis said.

Legosi squeezed his hand and waited with him for the blood flow to slow down before shutting the water off and throwing a towel over Louis. They dried him off mostly and Legosi began putting the gauze and bandages around Louis' head. Looking at himself in the mirror, he regretted his decision, but seeing himself under the wolf's care made his heart flutter.

All bandaged up, Louis stripped naked and changed into dry clothes while Legosi looked elsewhere. He snuck up on the wolf hugging him from behind. Legosi tensed briefly before relaxing into him. He could have held there forever but Legosi gently broke them up.

"You're going to need more bandages." He said.

Checking himself in the mirror revealed small amounts of blood soaking through the bandages. He made a face in the mirror to make sure it was actually himself he was looking at.

"Can you come with me to get more?" Louis asked.

The wolf nodded and helped Louis find and gingerly put on a hat to cover his bloody bandages. He put on a light jacket and they walked out of the dorms and onto the campus grounds. He had never noticed how peaceful the campus was at night. Their shoes crunching on the pavement mixed in with the crickets chirping.

They walked into the pharmacy he had just visited. Louis took and extra trip around in the revolving door before entering the building. A song, muffled with static, played while they made their way to the first aid aisle. Louis picked up a brush while Legosi looked for bandages. He noticed how unkempt Legosi was. How he always was. Sticking the brush in his pocket, he joined Legosi and helped grab more gauze. Louis paid for the bandages, trying to make as little eye contact with the cashier as possible. Instead of saying thank you, Louis gave the camel checking them out finger guns.

They walked on the bendy path towards the campus, lamps providing light. The sprinklers had just recently turned off. The grass sparkled in the lamplight. The air smelled clean. His hand brushed against Legosi's. The contact sent a shockwave to his chest. Without a word he interlocked their fingers and squeezed. He begin to swing their arms, finding amusement in it. His head felt light. Legosi stopped. Louis was pulled off balance and stumbled back towards Legosi. The wolf's face was illuminated in the lamplight. It might have been the medication, but his stomach felt funny. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it kind of tickled. His breath felt heavy. Legosi's kind eyes got closer as Louis put his hands on Legosi's shoulders, dropping the bag of bandages. Legosi's arms wrapped around his waist. He got on his tiptoes to meet Legosi's lips. He couldn't help but smile in anticipation as they got closer. He could feel others staring at them as their lips met. Legosi's mouth had been cooled by the air. He pushed a little deeper into Legosi's lips. They got off balance and stumbled backwards a little. Legosi pulled back, out of breath.

"We should get you rebandaged."

Louis nodded in agreement, but not wanting to. They held hands, interlocking arms all the way back to the room. Louis rested his head on Legosi's shoulder. In the room, Legosi turned the lamp on, removed the bandages his head was suddenly out in the open. Cool air chilled him. Legosi wrapped more bandages around him.

"Sit." Louis pointed at the bed. Legosi obeyed, while Louis grabbed the brush from his jacket pocket. "You've got to take better care of your fur." He got on his knees behind Legosi and began brushing the wolf's head. Legosi sighed from relaxation, despite his head being yanked back due to snags.

"Take off your shirt."

Legosi did, revealing the scars on his back. Louis' fingers traced over them, feeling the damaged skin. They grazed over the ribs. It made him sad to see Legosi's body so poorly taken care of. He brushed down the wolf's neck. Legosi sat up straighter, shoulders unhunched. He brushed over the scars and entire back. He lifted the wolf's arms to brush them. Legosi's tail began to wag. Louis stopped it with his hand.

"Have you ever brushed your tail?"

Legosi didn't respond, enjoying the treatment too much. The teeth of the brush pulled at the mess of tangles in the long fur. Louis yanked at them, pulling out more hair than he thought should have come out. The brush was becoming a clump of gray. He brushed his hand down Legosi's much softer back. He got down, straddling the wolf, and hugged him. Maybe he could squeeze the sadness out of Legosi. Was he sad? Louis could never tell. He wanted to make Legosi's life better. It felt good to rest his cheek against Legosi's warm back. His nose crinkled. He could smell Legosi's cheap deodorant.

"Remind me to buy you some decent deodorant." His voice came out smushed.

Legosi's weight began tip sideways bringing Louois down with it. He tried to get away but his arms were restrained. His arm and leg became trapped under the wolf. He tried to pull them out to no avail.

"You dumb dog!" his complaint devolved into a fit of laughter. His giggles were pure and child like. His chest felt open. The laughing didn't allow for breath. His stomach began to ache. He gasped for breath. Legosi turned, setting Louis free. His slanted eyes sparkled with a certain playfulness. Was that always there? Yes? Maybe?

Maybe?

He snuggled in closer, putting his hand on Legosi's cheek and brought his face over to his. Legosi's hand moved to the small of Louis' back and pulled him in closer. He felt a tingle at the pit of his stomach, gradually going lower. He pulled at Legosi's lip with his teeth. As they kissed. Louis felt his body grow more and more tired. His eyes couldn't open while sleepily kissing Legosi's. His head gradually fell and his body followed suit, leaving his arm draped across the wolf. Legosi removed his prosthetic and pulled the covers out from under Louis and tucked him in. He turned off the lamp and laid down in the bed behind Louis.

Legosi quickly scooted and snuggled in behind Louis. HIs legs brought Louis' up, pulling them both into a tight ball. Louis smiled lightly. He could settle for this. His head rested on Legosi's arm. Legosi's muzzle rubbed against Louis' cheek, and mumbled something, Louis didn't understand. He didn't try to respond as he fell into sleep.

A knock at the door ripped him from his slumber. He put his hand on Legosi to make him stay as he crept from the bed. Who could possibly be here at this hour. He opened the door.

His father stepped in like an unstoppable force, slow and powerful. His disappointed gaze fell to his son. Louis' heart sank, hitting his stomach. He felt sick.

"Did you really think you could get away with this without my knowledge?" He asked with little inflection. "You know interspecial relationships are not part of the plan. I thought you would have left this behind in high school."

"Dad-"

"And with a predator of all things."

"Dad, I-"

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have saved you that day."

Louis couldn't respond. His mouth hung open, trying to form words. His eyes and throat stung.

"I think it's time we end these childish antics."

Louis didn't have any time to respond before flames erupted from his father's hand filling the room with sound and light. Legosi jumped. Thick ooze began to flow from his chest as the wolf's heart tried to pump blood through the new hole in his chest. He tried to run towards his dying friend but an invisible held him back, keeping him immobile. He struggled against it. Tears ran down his face.

Louis could only watch as Legosi bled out on his bed, soaking it with red.

"Louis!"

Louis awoke, held tight in Legosi's arms. He stopped struggling against them. They both were out of breath.

"Are you ok?" Legosi asked. His voice was shockingly comforting.

Louis couldn't answer. He hugged Legosi, knocking him onto his back. He tried not to sob into his chest. Tears still flowed. Soaking Legosi's hair. His breathing was manic but slowly began to calm down. Hearing Legosi's heartbeat calmed him. Still alive. Legosi held him tighter. He wrapped all of his limbs around the wolf, trying to create as much contact as possible. The adrenaline drained out of him, leaving him too tired to fight as he drifted into sleep, clinging to Legosi to anchor himself.

He awoke to gray fur. His head was still on Legosi's chest. His arms still clinging tightly. The wolf snored softly. He lifted his head from a wet spot. A strand of drool connected his face to Legosi's pec. He quickly wiped it away. He winced at the soreness in his arms. His head felt like the mornings after drinking too much wine with the Shishigumi.

The events of the day before played through his mind. He sighed, disappointed in himself as he patted his head, confirming the removal of his antlers. He looked down at the wolf sleeping peacefully in his bed. Conflicting feelings warred inside of him. The touching and the laughing and again with the kissing. The fear.

The fear of losing Legosi like that made him feel sick. He never worried when Legosi went up against enemies. The dumb dog always found a way to win. His father felt like an unbeatable enemy though. He always got his way.

He crawled out of bed and put on his prosthetic. He grabbed the pills from his desk and threw them in the trash. He wouldn't be making anymore embarrassing displays. He made little noise, going to his closet, the stillness of the room seemed to muffle his movements. He pulled out a box containing his antler prosthetics from the last time he dropped.

He went into the bathroom and removed his bandages. Neither of them had done a good job cleaning up last night. The bathroom looked like a crime scene His bloody antlers were in the sink. His streaked shirt was on the floor. There was drops of red everywhere.

The mirror revealed that his wounds had crusted over. He took a shower to wash them out. He brushed water over himself, trying to wash away his shame. Not only the shame of what had happened, but the shame of enjoying it so much and still having a fondness for it. The gun kept going off in his head. They were from two different worlds. Whatever they had wasn't meant to last.

He stood in front of the mirror in a towel, freshly washed but not fully dry, making slight adjustments to the antler prosthetics. It was a sick joke, how many prosthetics he had to have. It felt as though his father was standing over his shoulder, judging everything he was doing.

"You should stop stalling. This is a waste of his time and more importantly, yours. You'll never be Beastar at this rate." He imagined his dad saying. "I would have found out about this eventually."

He walked out and threw a pillow at Legosi's head. The wolf jumped awake.

"Get up," Louis commanded, "I've got class."

"How are you feeling." The annoying look of concern grew on Legosi's face.

He felt like breaking down. Hiding in Legosi's arms and pretending everything was alright.

"You should probably go."

Legosi quickly collected his things and put on his shirt. His tail seemed to droop lower as he passed through the door.

He lay back on his bed, his head hitting a hard object. He pulled out the brush from beneath him, still covered in wolf hair. It had felt nice to brush Legosi. Anger quickly bubbled in his chest. Why was this so hard? Why did he have to part with everyone he cared about?

If he were going to be a Beastar he was going to have to be strong. Power through the loneliness like he always did. Shouldn't it be easier to be alone? He wouldn't have any scares like that. He wouldn't have to be vulnerable.

He went to his desk. Looking at his embarrassing scribbles, he picked up his phone.

What are you doing Saturday?

He redid his homework, apprehensively waiting for a response.


	3. When You’re Smiling and Astride Me

Louis stood on the marble steps, facing towards the street. The columns of the museum rose up behind him. Other animals passed around him as he impatiently waited. The feeling that had been building since Legosi accepted the date was at its peak. He wished he hadn't said yes. His chest felt like it could collapse from weakness at any moment.

The night after his little adventure was spent in fitful sleep, gripping Legosi's pillow until it no longer smelled like him. The next days did not prove much better. They passed by agonizingly slow, while the nights, he would wake up in cold sweats. His rehearsals started to be affected. He'd show up exhausted and unable to work fully.

What was Legosi doing to him? He needed to end this little fling before it got worse.

As if on cue, the wolf's head appeared above the crowd, frantically trying to make it to Louis. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the display.

"Sorry!" Legosi gasped, bounding up the steps. He doubled over, wheezing.

"Come on" Louis began dragging the exhausted wolf up the steps and into the museum. He noticed Legosi's fur as he caught up to Louis.

"Have you been brushing you fur?"

"Yeah, I bought a brush."

Louis nodded, impressed. His pride quickly turned to annoyance at the sight of the line snaking through the maze of velvet ropes. Legosi kept apologizing as they slowly shuffled forward. He handed an anteater his membership card and took two tickets. What was the point of donating large amounts of money, if you weren't able to skip the line?

The security guard scanned them in and they walked into the closest exhibit. The room was full of dioramas depicting ancient scenes of primitive animals in their natural habitats, usually in some state of carnage. Despite the size of the room, sound doesn't travel very far. Words seemed to get sucked up into the stillness.

They stepped in front of a scene depicting a wolf leaping at a buck. Louis' face reflected over the wolf's snarling face. His eyes overlayed the beasts shining orbs. Legosi looked equally uncomfortable at the scene. Louis pushed his shoulder to move them along.

The hallway echoed their steps and others'. A nice change of pace to the unyielding silence. A directory showed them the possibilities on where to go. Louis looked to Legosi.

"Which one?"

The wolf blinked and shrugged. Louis exhaled sharply and pushed him towards the next exhibit.

The room opened up into an ancient world. Light shone in from the glass ceiling and wall. No matter how many times he came, the massive marble pyramid in the center would demand his respect, taking his breath as tribute. He watched Legosi scan the room, completely dumbfounded as well.

They walked around the small moat protecting the pyramid. A little bridge allowed them to pass to the island. A doorway opened into ancient relics surrounding a glass case containing a sarcophagus. The sides depicted jackals in various scenes.

"If I die, you can dry me out like this. I've heard good things about deer jerky." Louis teased.

"Please don't joke like that!" Legosi jumped back at the suggestion.

Louis lead Legosi out of the pyramid and around the wing. They passed crumbling stone carvings and other creations from ancient civilizations.

As they passed through the next doorway, they were greeted by a massive T Rex. Its jaws were positioned as if attacking incoming guests. Legosi gawked at the beasts, bumping into Louis on multiple occasions. It was hard to imagine creatures like this roamed the earth at one point. Even Louis was in awe.

"What do you think they were like?" Legosi wondered.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. A bunch of savages?"

"What do you think it'd be like if they were here today?" Legosi wondered some more.

"We wouldn't be here if they were."

They perused the bones some more until Louis got bored.

"Now where?"

"Would it be ok if we visited the bug exhibit?"

"There's more exciting exhibits we can go to."

"I know, but I'd like to see this one."

"Alright."

They took the stairs up two levels. Louis felt creeped out and slightly sick being surrounded by insect carcasses. Videos played while giant models climbed the walls and floor. The more he looked the more he could feel their legs crawling around in his hair. Legosi seemed oddly attentive, like he was in his element. Louis had never seen him so focused on anything other than a fight. He followed the wolf to the glass was of pinned up beetles. Legosi put his finger on the glass to point one out.

"Did you know-"

Smack!*

Louis smacked Legosi's hand. He put it up again.

"The Carpet Beetle."

Smack!*

"Stop touching the glass!" Louis scolded.

"It takes three years for it to grow into an adult."

"I did not know that."

Legosi was about to point another out but saw Louis' hand get ready to strike and decided to keep his hand at a safe distance. Louis followed Legosi, who became a confident and surprisingly competent tour guide. He would have never guessed the wolf would have some sort of hidden intelligence. Though, when he thought about it, it truly was useless knowledge. It felt fitting that Legosi would be the one to have it. He admired this new thing he learned about the wolf slowly opening up before his eyes.

Their hands brushed.

"Why don't we go to the butterfly house?" He immediately felt foolish for suggesting it, but Legosi's tail began to wag, as if the idea of sharing an interest was exciting. They stepped into the holding cell with a panda in a butterfly hawaiian shirt.

"Please use common sense. Don't touch the wings and don't bring butterflies out with you." He said for probably the hundredth time today.

They were let inside and the smell of flowers and fruit hit Louis like a wall. HE could only imagine what Legosi was smelling. Butterflies floated around them. Large moths sat on the glass surrounding the tunnel. Louis looked around, not quite impressed with the artificial beauty. Legosi was already on a bench, trying to get a butterfly on his finger. Louis sat next to him.

He watched a butterfly land on a flower by his leg. As it drank from the the flower, it casually opened and shut its wings, showing off its black and yellow pattern. Its straw curled back and it crawled experimentally around the petals. Louis bent down and placed his finger next to it. One leg touched his finger tip. He slowly pushed at it, insisting it climb aboard. With some reluctance it stepped up onto the new terrain. It stood perfectly still as it was hoisted to show the wolf.

Louis turned to find Legosi covered in butterflies. He turned to meet Louis, revealing his colorful eyepatch. One on his snout crawled over to his nose. It began to twitch. Legosi let out a reverberating sneeze, releasing a cloud of butterflies. Louis began laughing and accidentally let out a snort. He covered his mouth and his face grew hot. Legosi gave an amused expression before he was pulled off of the bench and out of the butterfly house.

"We're going to miss the showing at the plantetarium." Louis said, ignoring what just happened. He lead the wolf by the wrist through the hallways. They came to a massive white dome, with a frustratingly long line. While they waited, His nerves and agitation fueled each other. He wanted to take it out on the wolf, but kept ignoring him.

They seated themselves at the back. Legosi didn't want to get in anyone's way and Louis explained the point of a planetarium was to look up. The lights dimmed and a voice welcomed them.

Stars began to pop up, one by one. Louis followed each one across the screen. The room was lit up in a flash and galaxies were visible across the dome. He smiled when he heard Legosi gasp, remembering his first time coming here as a child. Space swirled around them as the narrator brought them from the big bang to the formation of Earth. It zoomed away and the milky way stretched across the screen.

Louis looked over to Legosi. His eyes swirled with stars, capturing his wonderment. Louis'chest felt warm. Legosi caught his gaze.

"You have beautiful eyes." The wolf whispered.

Louis looked back at the screen. Scared at how bad this break up was going. He kept trying to will Legosi to stop making it difficult.

He flinched when the wolf's hand rested atop his. It curled around his as they exploded all the way out to the outer reaches of the observable universe.

Louis was the first to leave when the lights came back up. Legosi weaved through the crowd trying to catch him. He grabbed Louis by the wrist. Louis' heart was pounding in his ears.

"Can we talk outside?" The wolf suggested.

"Yes."

They sat on a bench in a nearby park. Louis said nothing, watching the trees with Legosi.

"Have you heard of Yafya?" Legosi asked, hesitantly breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Well he asked me to dinner."

He turned to Legosi, nerves being pushed out of him.

"What are you going to wear?" He asked, knowing Legosi had nothing nicer than his work uniform.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me pick something out," Legosi said. "I know I've heard his name before and he sounds important."

"Are you so oblivious that you dont know that you're having dinner with the Beastar?" Louis shoved Legosi's shoulder.

The wolf's eyes widened. "He's the Beastar?"

The little bell rang as Louis pulled Legosi into the clothing store. Judging by how Legosi acted, Louis figured this was probably his first time in one this upscale. He wasn't the only one to notice. A peacock came floating over to check on them."

"Can I help you boys find anything?" She cooed.

"No. We'll let you know if we find anything."

He had to shut her down before she got to Legosi. As he followed Louis around, she would occasionally stop and chirp something at Legosi.

"That really brings out your eyes." She said as Legosi held up a pair of light green pants.

"His eyes aren't even green." Louis mumbled to himself. He walked over to a stack of clothing and pretended to trip over his prosthetic. The clothing scattered all over the floor.

"Oops." He said, making a big deal out of showing off his prosthetic, before going back to look at clothes. He turned to Legosi to hand him an outfit to try on, only to find him with an armful of clothes.

"She made some suggestions for me." He said, tail moving slightly.

Louis sighed sharply and put his clothes on the pile. They made their way back to the dressing room. Louis tried to speed Legosi up as he noticed the peacock closing in. SHe casually went from rack to rack. Louis shoved Legosi in one and sat across from the curtain. The peacock came and stopped by the little kiosk. They smiled at each other, acknowledging their adversary. Legosi came out in with a purple shirt with a yellow floral pattern.

"That's very in right now." She chirped.

"Do you see yourself wearing this anywhere else?" Louis asked.

Legosi came out again wearing the green pants.

"That will get you a girl a girl for sure!"

"What would Haru say?"

He came out in Louis' outfit, the gray long sleeve and black pants. Louis helped him roll up his sleeves and fix his collar and turned him to the mirror. The outfit accented his slim build and height. Louis felt his chest fill with pride at how adult Legosi looked.

"Now that brings out your eyes." He said, leaving Legosi alone in the mirror. "He'll take this one." He put his card down on the kiosk. He didn't notice Legosi curiously staring at him before changing back into his clothes.

The defeated saleswoman rang everything up and threw it in a bag with an angry force directed at Louis. He waved goodbye as they left. On the way to the train station, Legosi kept peaking in the bag. His tail picked up pace every time he checked.

"Would you like to spend the night?" He asked eagerly.

It caught Louis off guard. He didn't have a reason to say no.

"Sure."

The familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach returned. They climbed onto the crowded train and each stood around the pole. Louis kept his hand as low as possible but as the train rattled on, Legosi's hand was jerked down and touched Louis'. He pretended not to notice Legosi staring. His face felt hot under the gaze.

They got pushed more towards the middle of the car as more animals flooded in. Louis was surrounded, huddled close to Legosi. As the train jumped to a stop, Louis lost his balance and fell forward into Legosi's chest. The wolf caught him and Louis looked up. Their hearts beat against each other. Their noses were inches apart. He could feel Legosi's breath on his lips. He held the gaze longer than necessary before breaking away and getting off the train.

He didn't talk for the walk back to Legosi's apartment. He didn't make any comments about the cramped space. Legosi had to remind him that they hadn't eaten yet, even then he didn't have a reply.

He kept a half hearted conversation going as they ate around a cardboard box. His thoughts kept drifting back to these feelings that kept showing up around Legosi. What were they? They felt instinctual. Like taking care of this dumb wolf was second nature to him.

Everything he did and everything Legosi did felt off. Like there was hidden context. Like they were trying to make something permanent.

They made the bed together. Lifting the blanket in sync, he rumanated on these thoughts more.

Even while watching Legosi sleep, he felt unsure of what to do. His stomach turning good and bad feelings around inside itself. He put his hand on Legosi's.

Could he be in love?


	4. God’s Favorite Customer

-How was dinner?

Louis sat in his bed and leaned his head against the wall. He knew he had to initiate or the wolf would never tell him anything. He began lightly thumping his head against the wall. It was strange being the one smitten. If that was what this was. He had been thinking about it ever since he snuck out of Legosi's early the other day.

He wondered what dinner with the Beastar would be like. What questions would he ask one of his idols. He remembered watching Yafya on TV when he was younger. He remembered wanting to be like him. Why had he chosen Legosi? Was he feeling a twinge of jealousy? If so, towards whom?

He tossed his phone to the side. It disappeared into the red comforter. He stood up. Realizing he hadn't given himself a reason, he began to roam his room. He had to laugh at himself. Some dumb dog had wandered into his life and reduced him to this? The Great Louis had finally been bested. His prosthetic clicked angrily the more he paced.

Sitting down on the bed, he took off his prosthetic off and put it back on, tighter this time. It didn't help, but the the discomfort was something to concentrate on. He looked around for more things to do. Something to distract himself with. He went to his desk and sat down. There was still unfinished homework, as his mind had prior distractions.

He began taking out his notes from his bag. A paper slipped out and floated to the floor. He looked at his medicated scribbles. He picked it up, wondering why he had kept it. Poorly drawn beetles climbed up and down the side of the page. Imagining Legosi, bored, drawing them while Louis ate his soup made him smile.

He put the page down and forced himself to do homework. His eyes kept glancing up at the page. Frustrated, he grabbed it, crumpled it up, and threw it across the room. He stared at his homework with no motivation to do it. Groaning, he got up and went to go get the page. He tried to flatten it out as much as possible on the desk.

After he hastily finished his homework, he dug his phone out from the blankets. The screen flashed that he had no new messages.

"This is typical." He told himself.

It was typical. Legosi's lack of communication was one of his worst qualities. It was something that annoyed Louis to no end. And something he found endearing?

Louis sat up to turn off his alarm. He opened his messages to make sure it was sending him notifications. Still nothing. He swung his legs out of bed and put on his prosthetic.

-How are you doing?

He started the shower and stood in it, letting the water run over his face. Could Legosi be mad at him? He went through all of the reasons, there were quite a bit, but Legosi wasn't the type to hold grudges. He shut off the water, a little satisfied with narrowing it down.

His hair wasn't fully dry when he walked outside. Even though it was warmer, he still shivered. The breeze seemed to rip deeper into his coat. He hurried to class.

The heaters were still on, to his relief. He sat in the back close to one of the radiators. Why such an expensive university still had radiators was byond him, but he wasn't complaining. With the source of heat at his back, he took out his book and notes. Finance wasn't the most exciting class, but if he wanted to be a successful heir to his father, he was going to have to power through.

The professor started the lesson by talking about ethical business practices. Louis cracked a smile. He couldn't imagine his father's reaction if he went to him talking about ethical business. And what he would have bought him to show him his disappointment. He didn't used to see anything wrong with what his father did. It wasn't until Legosi…

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He secretly slid it out of his pocket and checked it. Zero messages. It had been his imagination. He let out a sigh, putting it back in his pocket. If Legosi wasn't going to think about him, the he wasn't going to waste energy thinking about him.

He felt his phone buzz. He checked it again.

His phone notified him it was Legosi's birthday. He wasn't sure why he had put it in his calendar. He remembered looking at his police file and thinking it would be funny.

With nothing to do with that information. He continued with his day. He kept getting the urge to do something, but he couldn't quite place what that urge was. Instead, he was left with an unsatisfied feeling.

They had reached the final week of rehearsal. Louis watched from backstage as one of the leads stumbled through a monologue, script still in hand. The director had pleaded for him to just call for lines, but he refused. Everyone else was off book, and anytime it was brought up, he would get indignant and complain about how busy he was.

Louis had memorized the lead's part, just in case the director took him up on his offer to switch roles. It was a waste, only giving him one monologue. Rehearsal ended with the lead storming out dramatically. Louis had been hoping college would be more mature than high school.

As he walked to his dorm. He saw the postman through the glass doors, putting letters into the mailbox. He turned around and began walking off campus with a purpose.

He pushed through the revolving doors to the pharmacy and went into the card section. Most didn't feel like Legosi. They were either funny or they were lovey dovey, which was not really their relationship. He pulled a blue one out that simply said: 'It's your birthday.' It had no opinion, just like Legosi.

He bought it and got on the train. On the way there he took out a pen and wrote: 'Happy Birthday -Louis'. He stuck the card in the envelope and licked it shut.

An intense flare of nervousness hit him. He didn't have a reason to be going. Why would he know it was Legosi's birthday?

"Hey, Legosi-"

No

"I was just in the neighborhood-"

No

"I was just reading your police file-"

He kept mumbling under his breath, trying to find something to not make it weird. Nothing came to mind.

He got off and cursed all the way down the steps, his sweaty hand dampening the card. His heart nearly jumped into his throat when he saw the wolf's face across the street. He could feel his blood thumping through his arm as he raised it to flag Legosi down.

He quickly brought it down when he saw a familiar, little, white figure walking beside him. He ducked into an ally and watched them enter the wolf's apartment. His blood went cold.

"Fuck!" He breathed. Had they been dating this entire time? He had made out with Legosi! Multiple times! He put his back against the wall and slid down. His face grew hot and the back of his neck prickled.

He noticed a few looks from passersby, so he got up and tossed the card in the dumpster. The adrenaline left his body, only defeat remained. He began walking back towards the train station but walked past it, following the tracks. As he followed them he came across a little diner. He went inside and sat down at a booth. A cute doe in a pink apron asked him for his order. He ordered a coffee.

The bitter drink scalded his tongue on the first sip. He stared out the window, watching a couple pass by. Their hands intertwined and swinging lightly as they walked. They looked so happy, completely alone in their own little world. Louis folded his hands together and interlocked his fingers. It wasn't the same. He paid and left the diner, continuing on his way.

The sun was about to set by the time he had reached halfway. He passed by a little park. The sign read: Clover Park. Families were leaving as the sky got redder. It would have been nice to take Legosi there.

Deciding it was getting too dark to be out, he took the train the rest of the way. A couple sat across from him, practically on top of eachother. They stared into eachothers eyes, giggling when the other would whisper something to the other. Louis rolled his eyes in disgust, wanting to look anywhere else.

He was halfway down the stairs of his stop when his phone began buzzing. Legosi's name appeared on screen. His heart skipped, seeing it. He tried to answer as casually as possible.

"Hello?" His voice cracked.

"Hey." Legosi's calming voice came through. Louis had not realized how much he had missed hearing it. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you."

"It's ok." Louis assured, actually quite angry.

"Haru broke up with me."

"I wasn't aware you two were still together. When was the last time you two had talked?" He asked. The lamps on campus began to turn on.

"When I left school." Louis could hear the shame radiating through the phone.

"I don't think she was aware you guys were dating either."

"Yeah…"

They held the silence. Louis stood next to a lamp, not ready to go inside yet. It felt good hear Legosi's breathing on the other end.

"Can we talk in person?" Louis asked.

"Where at?"

"There's a park between us called Clover Park."

"Ok. I'll see you there." Legosi confirmed.

Louis rushed to the train. He stood at the door, counting the stops as he drew nearer. The closer he got to the park, the harder his heart pounded in his ears. He jumped out and descended the stairs as quickly as possible, slowing down to a normal pace at the bottom. Legosi was waiting for him at the entrance of the park, wearing the outfit he had picked out for him. It took all of his will power not to rush over to him.

Louis couldn't help but wrap his arms around him when they got close, squeezing a little harder than he thought he should have. He quickly released. His arms felt dissatisfied. The good feelings were quickly taken over by anger.

"Were you too busy to send a lousy text?" He shoved Legosi's chest.

"Sorry." Legosi mumbled.

Louis began briskly walking into the park. Legosi followed him.

"You can't keep doing things like this! You have to get better at communicating!"

"Ok." Legosi said. He paused for a moment, as if planning out what to say next. "I have dentures now."

Louis stopped. "Like old people dentures?"

Legosi opened his mouth and his teeth slipped forward, sticking out of his lips. Louis' face went to disgust.

"What did you do!?"

"I pulled out my teeth."

Louis stared at Legosi. He was used to the wolf's antics but this was a new low. "Why?"

"I wanted to show Yafya my conviction."

"That's so stupid! There are other ways to do that!" Louis shouted, hitting him again. Nobody got him angry like this wolf.

"I couldn't think of anything else. He was attacking me and-"

"Wait, he attacked you?" Louis asked.

"Yeah."

Louis sat down on a bench. He wasn't sure how to feel. Anger bubbled up while sympathy cooled it down. Confusion over these events kept churning the feelings in his stomach. Legosi sat next to him, head down, and ears down. Louis put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Legosi looked up.

"I was scared." He whispered. His eyes fell down again ashamedly. Louis' hand slid across Legosi's back as he pulled him into a hug. Legosi pushed his face further into the safety of Louis' chest. He rested his chin on Legosi's head.

Fear snaked its way into his chest as he was reminded of Legosi's own mortality. Fierce protectiveness came with it as he thought about his own idol attacking his friend. The one he had these feelings for. His arms squeezed Legosi tighter. He wished he could have been there. A voice of reason could keep Legosi safe. He could be that voice.

"When were you going to tell me it was your birthday?" he teased.

Legosi sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I forgot." He smiled shyly.

"I know you did." Louis smiled back at the dumb wolf. The voice in his head whispered. "Tell him." He put his hand on Legosi's. He felt short of breath.

"Legosi, I-" He needed to say it. Especially after his speech on communication. "I… I think we should celebrate your birthday for real." He was a hypocrite.

Legosi smiled. "I'd like that."

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, we could get a drink."

The wolf nodded and looked down at their hands. Louis quickly pulled his hand away and got up.

"I should get going. I've got tech rehearsal tomorrow."

Legosi walked him to the stairs and waved as Louis ascended them.

He felt frustrated with himself as the doors closed behind him. He felt frustrated all the way across campus. All the way up to his dorm. In his bed.

His phone buzzed.

-Made it home. Goodnight.

It was just a dumb little text. Why did seeing it fill him with such an immense joy and sadness? The screen blurred. His eyes stung.

-Goodnight.

Why couldn't he be more open with the one he wanted to?


	5. Hangout at the Gallows

Louis let out a sigh of annoyance as he plugged in his phone. It was unlike him to fall asleep with it gripped in his hand. He threw the covers off of himself and found his prosthetic still attached. Rolling his eyes, he started his morning. He really needed to get these feelings off his chest before his condition worsened.

He walked down the hall, in the clothes he had worn the day before. His floor's common area's gray carpet was freshly vacuumed was soft under his foot. A few students were already there, eating cereal around the table.

He entered the kitchen area and pulled out some asparagus and butter from the refrigerator. Ever since he had gone away to university, he had started learning to cook. His father had insisted on getting a meal plan. Louis had yet to use it.

"You don't need to waste time learning something so useless." His father had said.

He moved the sizzling asparagus from the pan to his plate and and arranged orange slices in a nice way next to them. He felt proud looking at the small spread he had made for himself. It was a slow learning process but he enjoyed the feeling of providing.

After he finished eating he went back to his room and started the shower. While it warmed up, he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to give himself a pep talk.

"Ok, ask him out for drinks tonight and tell him how you feel. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked his reflection.

"He could say no. You wouldn't be able to friends after that." His reflection thought back.

He allowed the steam to erase those thoughts and got in the shower.

All dried off he got dressed and began packing his bag for the day. The main concern on his mind was rehearsal. It was tech day. In other words, hell on earth. He knew they weren't ready. Everyone in the cast knew. The lead still didn't know his lines and they went up tomorrow for their schools annual Shakespeare festival. Out of all the plays, he had a feeling his cast was going to embarrass him.

-You still on for drinks tonight?

-Yeah

His two cllasses went by slowly. He kept checking his watch and phone. Little flares of excitement lit up in his chest as the time got closer to meeting with Legosi.

Rehearsal was a mess. Props and entire costumes were missing from set. The main had finally allowed someone to call lines for him. He began acting as though he were the victim of something and stirred up drama.

On top of that, they were doing cue to cue. The ninety minute play was extended out to a good four hours. Louis' biggest part was at the beginning and he didn't come in until the end. So there was absolutely no possibility of him leaving early. He kept texting Legosi while waiting backstage.

-Meet me at the bus stop by the train station.

-When?

Louis looked up at the lion struggling to get a dress over his fat suit, while two girls helped him with a wig they had just found on the ground. He walked out and the theater was still dead silent. The play was supposed to be a comedy, so the silence from the three people in the audience was excruciating.

-I'll get back to you

An exasperated director finally let them go. There was a palpable tension between him and the leads. Louis imagined he wasn't paid enough to deal with young actors.

On the way out of the theater, his phone buzzed. A message from his dad. His veins turned to ice.

-I will be waiting near the front of the school.

Heat prickled across his body. Dinner with his father had completely escaped his mind. Every month he would spend a night at home so they could catch up. It was only so his father could tell him everything he was doing wrong. He quickly texted Legosi.

-Hey something came up. Can we reschedule?

He waited a couple of minutes, anxiously bouncing his leg, before running towards the outskirts of the campus. He put the phone up to his ear.

"Please pick up, Legosi." He pleaded.

"The number you're trying to reach has a voicemail box that has not been-"

"Fuck!" He huffed as he ran faster towards the bus stop. No one was there when he got there. Frantically looking around, he saw Legosi in the distance. His heart pounded in his ears.

"Hey!" Legosi called, jogging up.

"Hey," Louis panted. "Do you think we could-"

"Louis." A voice called. A black limo slowly pulled up. "Who's this?" Oguma asked from a rolled down window. Louis' chest felt weak as two very different parts of his life collided.

"This is Legosi, he is a friend and he was just leaving." Louis insisted, giving Legosi a look.

"If he's a friend, we should invite him over for dinner."

"Really, he has pla-"

"Get in the car, Louis." His father said. He looked over to Legosi. "Give your information to the driver and he'll come pick you up."

Louis could feel his lunch starting to come back up as he slid in across from his dad. Louis couldn't tell if he was shaking on the outside, but on the inside he felt like he was falling apart.

Legosi exchanged information with the driver. He looked so naive. Louis felt shame as they pulled away from the waving Legosi, completely unaware of what he was getting himself into.

Louis' presence was unnoticed during the car ride. His father had his laptop by his side, while reading a file. Louis watched out the window as they traveled past his old high school, on route to the house.

The black bars of the gate slid open. Their spikes were as unwelcoming as always. They passed down rows of cubes bushes. A gazelle was snipping out the imperfections in one. Louis held his gaze as they passed.

Louis kept his head lowered as he entered through the black double doors. He remembered being brought here after being bought. How wonderful it had seemed. He hadn't been taught to speak yet, so he was only able to express himself in excited wails. As he grew, it felt less and less like a home. Each passing year, it grew colder and emptier.

"Go get washed up and dressed for dinner. Our guest will be arriving." His father explained.

Louis scowled at how he said "our guest." The metallic click of his prosthetic echoed as he climbed the steps. He felt his father's eyes follow him, all the way up to his room. Even behind his closed door, he didn't feel alone.

He wentinto his walk-in closet sat down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and exhaled. He accepted that he wouldn't be able to plan much for Legosi. The wolf wouldn't stick to a plan anyway. Maybe, he had learned his lesson from accepting dinner invites from powerful herbivores.

He took out his phone and texted Legosi.

-You really don't have to come if you don't want to.

-What do I where?

Louis smile at the typo

-You only have one nice thing to wear.

-Ok

Dots at the bottom of the screen showed Legosi still typing.

-Do I need to bring anything?

-No

Louis rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that Legosi thought he could bring something that they didn't already have.

Realizing how much he had sweat, he went and showered. He went through his clothes, while in his underwear. He put on a clean shirt and threw a tie around his neck. He tied a simple knot and checked his phone.

-Driver just picked me up

-Ok, you should prepare yourself, my dad can be a bit particular.

-Do I sit facing the front of back of the limo?

Louis decided to let Legosi figure that one out on his own and threw on his suit jacket. He sat in his bed for a moment to collect himself before walking out of his room. As he descended the steps, he watched his father standing next to the table, watching him. The slanted eyes gave no indication of what they were thinking.

When he got to the bottom of the steps, he saw a tall lanky figure come up to the doors. Legosi steppes inside as the doors were pulled apart. Louis' fists clenched, digging his nails into his palms. All he wanted was to throw his arms around the wolf and protect him from the harsh environment.

"Come in, we were just about to start." His father announced.

Louis sat down. Legosi crosses behind him. The smell of cologne trailed behind him. When he sat down, he seemed put together. His hair was brushed and his shirt was tidy. Louis felt a sense of relief wash over him. One less thing his father could pick at.

With everyone seated, the waiters came out and began offering drinks. The waiter held out two bottles of wine to Legosi.

"Please don't choose the dessert wine." Louis pleaded in his head. He breathed out when Legosi pointed at the red. So far so good.

Legosi took an experimental sip. Louis was certain Legosi had never drank before. He had hoped his first drink would have been in a safer environment.

Salads were put in front of them. Louis saw his dad eying Legosi's hand hover over the forks, trying to figure out which one to use. As casually as possible, Louis kicked Legosi's leg. He glanced over and began copying Louis, picking up the salad fork. Louis prepared himself for a long night as Legosi took another sip of wine.

"So how do you two know each other?" Oguma asked, purposely asking Legosi as bright orange soup was brought out. The smell of carrots wafted up to Louis. Legosi took another swig of wine.

"We were in the drama club together. I was lighting. I wasn't talented enough to be on stage with Louis." Legosi explained.

Louis' entire body tensed as Legosi loudly and slowly slurped his soup. He could sense a similar reaction from his father.

"This is really good!" He exclaimed.

"I'll send the compliments to the chef." Oguma said slowly.

Louis took a drink from his wine to hide his smile. It was almost amusing watching his father try to match wits with someone who put little thought into these conversations.

"Did you see Louis as Adler?" Legosi asked, sipping more of his wine. The glass was refilled. Louis prayed Legosi would be careful.

"I'm afraid I didn't make it to that one." Oguma said.

"Or any one." Louis rolled his eyes on the inside.

"That's too bad! It was incredible! I still get goosebumps thinking about it!" Legosi showed his arms for emphasis.

The next course came out. Louis looked down at the peppers stuffed with brown rice. Legosi finished his glass, spilling a little on his shirt. Louis saw his fathers amused expression. His slanted eyes narrowed as if he was pulling ahead in a game. The wolf contentedly swayed in his seat, grabbing a random fork. Louis wanted to bring the poor thing to bed and tuck it in. To take him anywhere but here. He could see his father calculating his next move. His expression wasn't any different but, Louis felt more nervous because Legosi was the focus of it.

"Legosi," He said. "As a carnivore, I was wondering if I could get your thoughts on something."

Legosi looked over to him, happy to be of assistance.

"I was wondering what your opinion on deer meat was."

Louis' heart burst in his chest. Heat spread across his body making his skin prickle. Legosi began to sober up a little as he processed what had just been said.

"Uh…"

"I've read your file. I know who you are, Legosi." He said, getting up. Every word bringing him pleasure. He leaned over Legosi, placing one hand on the back of his chair. His other hand went to Legosi's muzzle, pushing back his lips and showing off his fangs.

"Now I've been wondering, perhaps you can help me out here. What could a predatory offender, such as yourself, possibly still want with my son?"

Louis stood up to defend him.

"Sit down Louis." Oguma said without looking away from Legosi.

Louis sat down.

"I've spent a lot of money for him not to be food and you eating his foot cheapens that." He leaned in closer to Legosi's face. Louis' throat began to clench. "Are you here to finish the job? Now that you've had a taste, you must want more, right?" He mused. "Or could it be something entirely different? Something a little more selfish and perverse."

Louis hadn't noticed him slowly applying pressure to the back of the chair. Now it leaned back while Legosi struggled to keep his toes on the tiled floor.

"I have to wonder how a carnivore could think they could ever have a relationship with a herbivore withoutbringing them anything but pain."

Legosi's eyes ashamedly shot to Louis, apologizing. They both held their guilt fueled gazes Louis felt his stomach turn for what he had done to Legosi. He couldn't protect him from anything.

"I suggest letting this delusion of yours die and leave my son alone." He let his grip on the chair go and Legosi went tumbling backwards. He shakily got up and set the chair back up, never looking up from the ground.

"Thank you for dinner." He said softly.

Louis could only look down at his food as Legosi walked past him.

"A driver will take you back." Oguma said, sitting back down. Louis winced as the doors shut behind the wolf. He continued to look down at his food. It made him feel ill.

"If you're not going to finish your dinner, you are excused."

"Will you be coming to my play tomorrow?" Louis asked, trying not to tremble.

"You know I have a company to run."

Louis got up and walked up to his room. His hands shook as he put the suit back on its rack and put on his pajamas. He wrapped his comforter around himself and sunk low into the soft mattress, trying to smother his shivering. He stared blankly at the ceiling before closing his eyes.


	6. Everyman Needs a Compan (05-01 16:27:02)

Louis closed the door of the cold home as he stepped out into the crisp morning. The cool air was jarring against his tired eyes. It didn't wake him up any, only showed him how tired he was. His sleep had been fitful, plagued with dreams about his upcoming performance and Legosi's guilty eyes.

He ran down the driveway clutching his messenger bag. The white rocks crunches under his feet as he left the source of many bad memories. The further he got, the more the night before seemed like a dream. He didn't stop. He slowed down because of a stitch in his side but never stopped until he reached the bus stop.

After two transfers he reached his campus. He fell atop his bed groaning, not wanting to go through with the day. He picked himself up and rinsed himself off in the shower. He only put on comfortable clothing, knowing he was going to be moving andsweating. With no motivation to make breakfast, he settled on a banana and less than fresh salad from the fridge.

Starting the day with finance, his head rested on his palm while the professor explained something he wasn't listening to. His eyelids grew heavier the more he fought against them. He closed them for a moment and opened them back up. Class was over.

Post nap, he felt wired. The anxiety about the performance and exhaustion had him rapidly bouncing his leg. Each tick on the clock above the professor moved slower and slower. Louis copied the notes down, not focusing on what they were for.

He went back to his dorm to make lunch. He took slow bites, trying to force the food past the nervousness already filling his stomach.

He could hear warm ups going on behind the theater doors before he even went through them. Students were walking around, trilling their lips and reciting their monologues. Some were on the ground doing breathing exercises. It was a level of professionalism he wished they had exhibited the entire rehearsal process. One actor was making videos about their final moments as a cast.

Louis started his own warm up, rolling down his spine until his torso hung over his waist. His hips swayed, moving his limp upper half. He stretched until he felt loose and began warming up his voice. It felt a little hoarse from yelling so much in rehearsal the other day. At least, he hoped that was the cause and not his sickness coming back.

"Guys! Lets get a group photo before we have to get into costumes!" A female leopard suggested.

Everyone, besides Louis, happily obliged, showing a high level of camaraderie as if they didn't talk about each other behind their backs. Louis smiled for the camera, frowning when they decided to do a goofy one.

The director came in and stood in front of the stage. "Alright everyone. Costumes are in the back, but before you all go and get dressed, I want to tell you that it's been a real pleasure working with you guys. I know you're going to kill it today!"

They all clapped for the obvious lie.

Some joked around in the dressing rooms, while others sang show tunes in multiple octaves. Some, like Louis, remained quiet. He watched himself in the mirror tie a skinny bow tie and put on his suit jacket. They were supposed to be set in the 1920's, but almost none of the costumes were from that era. Louis hoped the people in the costume department didn't plan on making a career out of it.

The director poked his head in. "We're going to start letting people in. Curtain's in fifteen."

"Thank you fifteen!" Everyone chimed.

Louis let out a long exhale. His first college performance. He couldn't help that a couple of butterflies floated around his stomach. He got up and grabbed a large law book from 1983. He left the dressing rooms and went down a side hallway. It took him back to the entrance of the theater. He let out another exhale before pushing the double doors open.

All heads turned towards him as he marched down the middle aisle, his subjects. He strode up to the podium and placed his book down with a thud that sent energy through the space.

An antelope was brought out, bound by two guards. He was pushed to the ground in the center of a bright spotlight. He looked to Louis and began to plead.

"Proceed Solinus to procure my fall and by the doom of death end woes and all."

Louis put up his hand to silence him. "Merchant of Syracuse plead no more!" He couldnt believe he had to explain the laws again to another simple minded idiot. The way he looked at Louis as he explained infuriated him. His finger traced across the open text as he read it aloud. "Therefore by law thou art condemned to die."

"Yet this is my comfort when your words are done, my woes end likewise with the evening sun."

Louis rolled his eyes, He might as well humour him.

"Well Syracusian, say in brief the cause. Why thou departedst from thy native home and for what cause thou comest to Ephesus."

The antelope told a story about how he found love and how that love turned led to them having two sons. Twins. They found a poor couple and bought their boys, another set of twins, to serve their own boys. They set sail for back home but after a great tragedy, found themselves wrecked at sea. Each parent had one child from each set with them. Two ships made their way towards them and-.

He shook his head at the painful memories, unable to continue.

Louis blinked. No. That couldn't be it. How did it end?

"Nay, forward old man. Do not break off so. For we may pity though not pardon thee."

The rest of the ship was split by a massive rock. The wife and her children were on a smaller portion and were carried along faster than the father and his boys. Fishermen picked up the mother and sailors picked up the the father. He pleaded the sailors to reach the fisher boat but it was too fast. The two groups never found each other.

"Thus you have heard me severed from my bliss, That misfortunes was my life prolonged to tell sad stories of my own mishaps."

"And for the sake of them thou sorrowest for. Do me the favor to dilate at full. What hath befall'n them and thee till now?" Louis asked.

He explained that when his child turned eighteen, he got curious about his twin and wanted to go forth and find him. To honor his lost brother, he took on his name. The father spent the next five years searching for his lost love. He had searched everywhere, with Ephasus being the last place to look.

"I'd be happy to die if in all my travels, I could prove that they were alive."

Louis couldn't help but be moved by his words. He stepped down from the podium and began walking to the stage. "Hapless Egeon, whom the fates have marked." Memories of the one he wanted came flooding back to him as he walked up the stage steps. The antelope flinched when Louis touched his shoulder. He stared as Louis explained the situation. Louis could see the hope warring with the defeat in his eyes when he was given an extra day to come up with the money. Louis felt himself rooting for him on the inside. "Jailor, take him to thy custody."

He wailed as he was taken away by the guard. Louis walked back to the theater entrance. He wondered if the lovers would find each other as he exited.

He waited in the changing room. He sat back in a chair, listening to what was going on onstage. The lion was getting help into his dress and wig again. There was roaring laughter when he walked out. There was hardly any loss of volume the entire time he was onstage. Louis felt an odd sense of pride now that he was invested in the play.

Towards the end, Louis walked out to find that everyone had found each other. He felt happy. He wasn't sure what came over him when he refused the money and set the father free. Among the celebration he was invited to dinner.

"With all my heart I'll gossip at this feast." He said as he exited the stage. He disliked how odd that line felt.

The applause brought him back. He walked out and bowed. They all linked hands and took a final bow. The lights started to come up in the audience. Some went down to mingle. Louis was already changing backstage. He put his costume on the rack for the final time and exited into the side hallway. The stage exit made it easier to avoid the crowd. The sun was setting when he walked out into the parking lot. Students were playing soccer in the field nearby.

"Louis?" A voice called.

Louis looked back at the stage exit. Legosi's head stuck out from behind the door. Louis turned to face the wolf stepping out, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He was holding a red rose. Louis fought the grin that was trying to form on his face, his mouth twitching.

"I thought you didn't like comedies." He attempted to tease.

Legosi looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I like watching you on stage." He admitted shyly.

Louis' lip quivered as he briskly walked over to the wolf and wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed as hard as he could. Tears stung his eyes as he began to sob into Legosi's chest.

"I'm sorry." His throat tightened. "I'm so sorry."

Legosi's hands lightly rested against Louis' back. He wished the wolf would squeeze him back.

"Your dad was right. I kept spending time with you because of my own selfish desires."

Louis laughed. He looked up at the wolf, eyes beginning to redden. "You dumb wolf!" He exclaimed. "Legosi, I'm in love with you!"

Legosi blinked twice. The corners of his mouth twitched as if his brain was trying to say something but the signals were getting lost. Instead, his tail began to wag, picking up speed as it processed what had just been said.

Legosi's arms began to tighten around Louis. His heart pounded against Louis' ear. His breathing was more erratic. Louis squeezed back.

The grip around him loosened and hands guided his face upwards. Legosi's lips pressed against his. The warmth went down his throat filling his chest and then his stomach.

Louis pulled away.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Louis breathed.

"Not until the evening."

Louis took Legosi's hand and began guiding him out of the parking lot and back to his dorm. Their hands remained intertwined, even when Legosi signed himself in. The elevator ride was silent, except for the sound of Legosi's tail brishing against the metal walls. The closer they got to his room. The tighter Louis' grip got. After the door closed behind them, they were alone.

Louis couldnt help but smile at Legosi. His chest felt light, knowing that Legosi shared his feelings. He pulled Legosi's face down to him. Louis was pulled in closer to Legosi. The hands at his back dropped lower. Louis opened his eyes when they passed over his butt. They went lower still and Louis felt himself being lifted.

He wrapped his legs around Legosi to avoid falling. One arm draped across Legosi's shoulder. The other had its hand to the back of Legosi's head, keeping it close. Louis gasped when his back pressed against the wall. His grip on Legosi's hair tightened. The wolf's tongue slid explored his mouth as he ran his own tongue across the sharp canines.

Their kissing gradually slowed. Their cheeks brushed past each other, resting their heads on each other's shoulder. Louis relaxed, allowing Legosi to support his weight. Legosi backed up and sat down on the bed without breaking their hug. Legosi's knees came up from under Louis. He held tightly, wishing they could hug forever. He knew it was selfish to wish that, so he only allowed himself to be selfish for a little while longer before speaking.

"Would you like to share that drink?" He leaned back and looked Legosi in the eyes. "For real this time?"

Legosi gave a light smile and Louis got up. He ran down to the common area and grabbed two coffee mugs and headed back. Legosi watched him pull a bottle of wine from his desk drawer. He put his finger to his lips and popped the cork out. Legosi held out his cup and Louis poured him a full glass

They sat on the bed. Louis leaned back against the headboard. Legosi sat across from him at the end of the bed. They drank in silence, soaking up eachothers company. Louis watched Legosi, lost in his own thoughts as the alcohol began to take effect.

"Your dad's a jerk." He said.

Louis laughed. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear someone to say that." He became serious. "I'm really sorry for last night."

"You don't have to apologize for him."

"No but… I'm worried I'm becoming my father." Louis said.

"But you're not. You're caring and thoughtful and passionate." Legosi huffed. He placed his hand on Louis' prosthetic. "I may not know him very well but I don't see him making this kind of sacrifice to save someone."

"Huh." Was the only sound that came out of Louis. He tried to convince himself otherwise, but the more he tried, the less he could see his father saving him from a situation that couldn't be paid away. He looked back at Legosi and smiled softly. "I'm glad you stuck around."

The corner of Legosi's mouth went up into a half smile. They both fell silent and drank their wine. Legosi continued to play with the prosthetic, as if not knowing how to keep the conversation going but wanted to keep Louis' attention.

"A lot happened this past year, huh?" He said, trying to drive the conversation forward.

"You mean you eating my leg?"

He blushed. "Well yes, but even before that."

"Like the time you and Bill tried to kill each other onstage?"

Legosi looked down, not able to come up with a memory that didn't involve him almost dying.

"You didn't look half bad in a dress, though." Louis mused. He began giggling at the thought.

Legosi began to smile. That smile pushed forward and his teeth slipped out of his mouth and onto the bed. Neither could hide their shock. Louis tried to cover his mouth as he was overcome by a fit of giggles and snorts.

"Are you okay?" He laughed.

"Ifv okay, if dofn hurf." he slurred.

Louis couldn't stop laughing at the toothless wolf still trying to drink his wine. "Put them back in you dumb dog!"

Legosi gave him a toothless grin. The wine had stained his lips purple. He slipped his teeth back in.

Louis picked up the wine bottle to pour them some more, only to find it empty.

"When did we finish this?" He asked, swaying a little.

Legosi shrugged.

Louis continued to stare at him contentedly. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay."

"There's a horror movie that I haven't seen yet, that I would like to see." Louis lied. He had seen it multiple times, but Legosi didn't need to know that. Legosi put the mugs on the desk while Louis pulled the movie up on his laptop. He shut the lights off and got on his bed and took off his prosthetic. He put the laptop by his leg and spread his legs. He patted the area between them, beckoning Legosi. The wolf crawled in and sat between them, leaning back into Louis and entrusting him with his weight. Louis leaned back into the pillows propped up by the headboard. Legosi's head rested against Louis' shoulder. Louis wrapped his arms his arms under Legosi's and held him close.

Louis only half paid attention to the movie. He found more enjoyment in watching Legosi intently watch the screen. He felt Legosi's body tense when they got to climactic moments. He would jump a little, purposely scaring the wolf. He would chuckle and put his lips behind Legosi's ear, breathing in his scent. It was a deep scent. Comforting, like curling up by a fireplace in a gray knit blanket.

Neither of them moved when the credits rolled past. Legosi absentmindedly rubbed Louis' arm.

"We should go to bed." Louis whispered.

Legosi rolled off of him and off the bed. Louis went to the edge and stripped down to his boxers. Legosi pulled off his shirt. He stared at it, slowly wringing it.

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"You remember that night with the storm?"

"Yeah?"

"And when you held me from behind?"

Louis raised a brow. "You mean spooned you?"

Legosi blushed, eyes flicking nervously between Louis and his shirt. "Yeah… I really liked that."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Get in bed."

Legosi crawled in close to the wall, facing Louis.

"Turn around!" Louis pointed.

Louis shut his laptop and put it on his floor. He crawled under the covers and slid in behind the wolf. He had already warmed the area around him when Louis slid his arm underneath him. He pushed Legosi's knees forward with his, pulling them tighter into a ball. The wolf tail between Louis's legs began to wag. He was about to make a comment but decided against it.

"Happy birthday, Legosi." Louis whispered.

Legosi's hand softly gripped his arm.

"I love you, Louis."

Legosi was unable to see the grin that had formed as Louis pushed his face into the wolf's back. They both fell asleep, content with having each other in their embrace again.


	7. Real Love Baby

Teeth.

Teeth was the first thing Louis saw. They weren't attached to anything. They were just sitting there on his pillow. He blinked and looked past them to see a toothless Legosi, drooling onto his pillow. A soft rumbling came from his nose.

Louis stretched out from under the arm on top of him. Light leaking in from the window giving the room a fresh energy. He examined the dentures, poking his fingers with the sharp teeth and set them on his nightstand. He took a moment to observe the wolf sleeping in his bed, and the wet spot that had formed on the pillow.

Deciding to let him rest, Louis put on his prosthetic and some clothes from his floor and went down to the common area to make breakfast. He hoped Legosi liked asparagus, because it was all he knew how to make at the moment.

The spears gave off the familiar aroma as they sizzled in the butter. He shut off the heat and transferred them to plates. He carried the plates down the hall like a server. Pushing down on the handle with his elbow, he shoved the door open with his shoulder. Legosi was sprawled out across the bed. The blankets had been kicked down to his calves.

"Get up!" Louis said, putting the plates on the desk. He sat down next to Legosi. The wolf groaned and stretched, but didn't get up. Louis put his hand on Legosi's back and began rubbing it. The parallel scars were rough compared to the fur running through his fingers.

"Goof morning." The words vibrated into Louis' palm. Legosi's voice was gravelly and crackley. "What time if it?"

"Breakfast time." Louis got up and retrieved the plates while Legosi sat up in bed and put in his dentures. Half of his face was matted down. Legosi picked up a spear with his fork and bit the head, chewing thoughtfully.

"Be honest." Louis said in between bites. "How is it?"

"Perfect!" Legosi chimed.

Louis shot him a look. "I said be honest."

"It's really bland." Legosi looked down. "You should try adding spice."

Louis pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I may just have use for you yet. You said you didn't have work until later right?"

"Yesh." He said with a spear sticking out of his mouth.

"Then get up and get dressed." Louis commanded, grabbing the plates and going to the door. "And brush your face."

Legosi touched his flattened cheek as Louis left. He went down and quickly washed the plates and forks. He grabbed Tupperware and put some fruit and celery inside.

Legosi was in the bathroom when Louis came back. He had managed to make himself look presentable and was scrubbing his lips trying to get the purple off of them.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Louis asked.

Legosi turned, bubbles dropped off of his dentures. "I'm forry! I rirnt want my teer to ftain!"

"It's fine." Louis said, rummaging through his closet to grab a backpack. He put the Tupperware inside. "Okay let's go."

"Where are we going?" Legosi called, slipping out the door after Louis.

Louis thought about it for a moment. "It's a surprise."

Legosi's tail didn't seem to be sure on whether or not a surprise from Louis was a good or bad thing.

The warmth of the day hit Louis. A cool breeze evened out the heat of the sun. He laced his fingers with Legosi's and led him to the train station. Their train went the opposite way Louis normally took to get to Legosi's. Louis smiled tauntingly and watched Legosi look outside for clues on where they were going.

The train doors opened after the bell and they got off. Their walk took them last Cherryton high school. The school grounds were empty due to the weekend. Louis led them past. The road eventually opened up to a massive park. Groups of animals were playing, lounging and hanging out among the nature. Food trucks called out trying to get people to come over. They walked past an alpaca blowing massive soap bubbles with sticks and string for a group of children.

"I never knew this was here." Legosi said.

"I think your canine senses are wasted on you."

"They helped me find you."

"Don't be cute when I'm trying to be funny!" Louis pointed with the hand holding Legosi's. He chose a small path that meandered around the perimeter of an open field. The lamps were old and looked like they still used oil to be lit. They veered off the path for a horse on a bike, pulling a couple in a small carriage. Louis pulled Legosi to a tree. It's almost fully formed leaves provided shade while letting speckles of light through. Louis sat down against the tree and began to unpack his bag. He looked up at Legosi, smiling and patting his lap. Legosi smiled at Louis' eagerness and got down and rested his head on Louis' thighs.

"I've always wanted to do this." Louis said. Excitement escaped through his voice.

"Do what?" Legosi asked.

His answer was a strawberry held in front of his nose. Legosi considered it and Louis for a moment before allowing it to be popped into his mouth.

"How romantic is this?" Louis asked, not really asking.

"Pretty romantic." Legosi responded anyway, mouth full strawberry. Louis chose to ignore the canine actively ruining his fantasy. He munched on some celery while observing the park. His hands idly scratched Legosi's head. Legosi closed his eyes and shifted his head around to allow the fingers better access as they traveled to his cheeks and behind his ears. Occasionally they would put a blueberry or a strawberry to his lips.

Louis watched the wolf in his lap. His head had rolled back, exposing his neck and chin to Louis. He didn't have to move his hand much as Legosi rolled his head to get where he wanted to be itched. His thumb softly brushed over the scars above the wolf's eye.

He looked at Legosi's nose. He wondered what sort of things he could smell. Louis closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his own sense of smell. The musky scent of nearby dill weed mixed in with the smell of the vendors. The breeze had its own clean scent. It brought the sound of rustling leaves with it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you!"

Louis opened his eyes to see a small chocolate lab holding a box. "He-"

"Hello! It's nice to meet you! My names Sebastian!" He chimed. Each word had its own punch of energy. "I was wondering if you would be able to help me find my school band trip for school!" His eyes looked upwards as he tried to remember the script he had given himself.

"What are you-"

"Thank you for asking! I'm selling tennis balls for five dollars each!"

Legosi's eyes shot open. He quickly rolled onto his knees. Louis had never seen his tail wag so furiously before. He looked back at the kid and pulled out his wallet, handing him a large bill.

"We'll take one."

The kid's energy dipped. "I'm not sure I have change for this."

"Keep it." Louis said, fishing a tennis ball out of the box.

"Thank you!" The lab turned and ran over to his mother, tail wagging. The mom looked up and waved at Louis. He waved back and looked over to Legosi. There was an intensity in his eyes he had never seen before.

"Do you wanna-"

"YES!" Legosi was already sprinting out into the field. Louis got up and brushed himself off. He walked out into the field, still confused on what to do. He looked at the ball and then to Legosi, who was waiting as patiently as he could. Louis lifted the ball. Legosi's body tensed. Louis wound up and threw as hard as he could. Legosi went chasing after it. He grabbed the ball and began sprinting back to Louis.

"I think you can just throw it back to me." He said as Legosi handed him the ball. Legosi gave him a look as if he had said something completely foreign. Louis groaned and threw the ball again. Legosi brought it back and Louis threw it again. And again. And again.

Louis lost track of how many times he had thrown it. He found himself enjoying the game more. He kept finding new ways to make it interesting for himself. Sometimes he would pretend to throw the ball and Legosi would go sprinting. He would wildly look around for it and then look to Louis who would tauntingly wave the ball and throw it the other way. Legosi would breeze by him to chase it.

Sometimes Legosi would lose the ball. Louis would amuse himself, watching the canine madly search the grass. Eventually he would go and help. He would go to pick the ball up but Legosi would snatch it out from under him.

Louis was thankful he was wearing shorts. He had begun to sweat. He rolled his sore shoulder as Legosi passed him the ball again and sprinted back out. He breathed heavily as he looked to Legosi, then to the ball, and back to Legosi again.

He wasn't sure why he turned and ran. It was the first time in a long time he had done something just for the fun of it. He couldn't help but grin as he sprinted away. Legosi's foot falls quickly caught up to him. He let out anxious laughter as they got closer.

Suddenly he was brought to the ground. They tumbled and Louis ended up on his back. Legosi was over him, hand squeezing the ball and Louis' hand. They were both panting. Leogsi had an intense look in his eyes. That look turned to concern for what he had just done, then to amusement as he watched the deer under him furiously laughing and snorting. It gradually died down, revving back up every time he thought about the fact that Legosi had just tackled him. His stomach was as sore as his arm by the time he had calmed down.

They both looked at the ball that was gripped in their hands. Their fingers moved to interlock around the ball. Louis looked up when Legosi's hand lightly cupped his cheek. His touch prickled Louis' hair, barely grazing the skin. He wanted to push against it but was afraid off scaring it off. Legosis thumb brushed some grass from just below his eye. Legosis lips touched Louis' with a frustrating softness.. Legosi's belly growled, pulling their lips apart.

"We should probably get you something to eat." Louis chuckled.

Legosi smiled coyly as he got up. He helped Louis up and the brushed themselves off. They walked back to the tree, unable to do anything about the grass stains. Louis tossed the tennis ball in his backpack with the rest of his stuff and they continued down their path.

Louis, as casually as he could, began pushing against Legosi. Their path began to veer to the right. Legosi caught on and began pushing back. Their path became an erratic zig zig as they tried to guide each other into the lamp posts in an odd version of chicken.

The smell of food vendors pulled them from their game. The path wrapped into a circular area around a fountain. Food trucks circled the perimeter. They walked around, exploring the options. After some debate, mostly from Louis, they ended up deciding on veggie burgers and an order of cauliflower fries to split.

They sat down on the outer ring of the fountain. It's brown marble was cold. A tiger in a suit sat across from them on a bench. Another tiger sat down with him, they began joking around with each other.

The air was cooled from the mist the streams were making. It brought along the smell of chlorine and copper with it. Louis leaned against Legosi and shivered. The wolf draped his arm around Louis. Louis held up the cauliflower up to Legosi. He shook his head.

"You need to eat more." Louis said, rubbing Legosi's rib. The wolf rolled his eyes and took another wing. A pair of elderly eagles sat next to them. The husband helped his wife take a seat. Louis wondered if that could be Legosi and him someday. He looked up at Legosi, who had wing sauce on his chin. Louis smiled and wiped it off. Taking care of this dumb dog didn't seem like a bad way to spend his life.

They finished the wings and listened to the water behind them. The streams went off at random intervals constantly making new patterns.

"I'm getting cold, let's walk around." Louis said. He winced as he got up. His body suddenly remembered that he wasn't used to working his leg that much. He started walking to make sure Legosi didn't see. The wolf promptly followed him, catching up in a few steps. They began walking down a new path that wound through the trees.

"If you could live anywhere, where would you live?" Legosi asked.

"I've always pictured myself living in a city as a Beastar, but when I think about it, I suppose I would want to live somewhere secluded. Where I could be alone." Louis said. "What about you?"

"I would like to live somewhere with more trees."

"May I ask why?"

Legosi thought about his answer for a moment, as if he was embarrassed to say.

"There would be more bugs around."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that sort of stuff around me."

Legosi smiled but it faded. "Do you really want to be the Beastar?"

A shot of pain went up Louis' leg.

"It certainly seems like me, doesn't it?"

"I know you would be amazing at it, but when I see you onstage there's a fire in your eyes that I don't see when you talk about Beastar stuff."

"Beastar has always been my goal." Louis said.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Louis shouted. He was becoming increasingly aware of the pain radiating out of his leg. His leg began to stiffen. He hadn't noticed that he had begun to limp.

"Louis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He was stopped by Legosi's hand gripping his shoulder. He turned to face the wolf. Legosi searching his eyes.

"I want to help." Legosi said.

Louis felt himself fighting back tears of frustration. "I don't want help!"

Legosi's arms enveloped him. "I know."

He sighed into the hug, letting the tension in his shoulders go.

"I suppose I could use your help."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No."

"You could ride on my back."

"No!" Louis pushed out of the hug. He winced when he applied pressure to his leg. "Fine."

Legosi crouched loser and Louis hesitantly climbed on. He wrapped his arms over Legosi's shoulders and was lifted off the ground. The wolf didn't seem to notice the extra weight.

"Do I weigh anything to you?"

"You need to eat more." Legosi said, walking forward.

Legosi's careful steps made for a smooth ride. His muscles moved underneath Louis.

"So this is what it's like to be tall." Louis mused.

"Does it feel any different?" Legosi asked.

"No." Louis said, pushing his cheek into Legosi's.

"I like being this close to you."

"You're always making things sappy." Louis said, rubbing his cheek against Legosi's.

They came to a clearing. The train station peaked over the other side. They overlooked a decline into the grassy field. He could feel the wheels turning in Legosi's head.

"No." Louis warned.

Legosi's grip tightened on his legs as he stepped forward.

"Legosi!" Louis cried indignantly.

Legosi broke out running down the hill. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he bounced against Legosi's back.

"No! No! No! No! No!" He cried in rhythm with each bound.

Legosi slowed to a walk and Louis opened his eyes to look around the field. He released his chokehold he had on Legosi's neck.

"How are you only one year younger than me and still acting like a child?!" He scolded.

Legosi's chuckle rumbled against his chest. "Were you scared?"

"You could have dropped me!"

Legosi continued walking while Louis berated him. He knew under that the content look on the wolf's face there was a massive grin. That only made him lay into Legosi more.

"What if I had lost another limb?! What if I had broken my prosthetic?! You'd have to carry me around until I got a new one!"

"That doesn't seem so bad." The wolf mused.

Louis let out an exasperated groan as they approached the station. Legosi's grip lessened and Louis' feet touched the ground. He kept the weight off of his right leg, using Legosi as support.

They slowly climbed the stairs. Other animals angrily passed them. Legosi shot a glare at a sheep who was complaining under his breath. His grip around Louis' waist tightened. Louis smiled and rubbed his shoulder to show that he wasn't bothered by the comment.

Legosi passed through the turnstile first and tried help Louis through. He was waved off and assured that he would be fine. He did, however, lean on Legosi while they waited for the train.

The train was almost full when they got on. Louis sat down in one of the last remaining seats while Legosi leaned over him, hanging on the bars. Legosi lost his balance every time the train stopped and started.

"This is my stop." Louis said as they approached the station.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" Legosi asked, helping him up.

Louis gripped the wolf's muzzle. "You need to get read for work." He said. He gave Legosi a quick peck. "Thank you."

He limped out of the train and waved as it left. Going down the stairs proved to be easier than going up as he hopped down using the hand rail

Once in his room he threw off his prosthetic and collapsed into his pillow. He smiled as the soreness all over his body caused him relive all of the memories of the day.


	8. Well, You can do it Without me

Louis massaged his shoulder while looking over his homework. The soreness had almost entirely gone, except for singular, stubborn knot. His fingers dug in, trying to massage the lump that had been plaguing him for a few days now.

Getting nowhere with his assignment, he began scrolling through his email. His dads name appeared, nestled between emails from his school's and a company promoting penis enlargement. The subject line read: Upcoming Weeks. He clicked on it and skimmed it. His eyes were drawn to the words Corporate Gala. He rolled his eyes. He knew events like this were just so corporations like his father's could show off and make deals.

Apparently Louis was to be taking a daughter of another CEO. Who that would be was yet to be determined, his father hadn't closed any deals yet. The possibility of marriage was mentioned and Louis shut his laptop in disgust.

"Shit." He leaned back in his chair. Why were things always difficult? He took in a shallow breath as the pain from slouching settled in. He stretched in his chair, trying to ease it. Sitting up right, he felt a clearer head as his breath dropped in. He knew he would have to confront his dad on this.

He got up and stretched more before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door. Even though it was sunny, it still felt gloomy, like the sun's warmth couldn't quite reach him. He felt his confidence waved as he climbed into the bus. A weight formed in his stomach as he watched the school pull away from view.

He kept opening his phone throughout the ride and click on Legosi's messages. Then he would close his phone, knowing very well Legosi wouldn't answer at work. A familiar loneliness crept in. He tried to imagine the zebra next to him was Legosi. It didn't help.

The buildings grew in size as they traveled further into the city. The bus became one of the tiny insecta surrounded by skyscrapers. Louis pulled the rope hanging from the window. A light came on in the front, signifying that a stop had been requested. The zebra, who wasn't Legosi, begrudgingly got up to let Louis through as he made his way off the bus.

The smell of trash overcame the smell of concrete and exhaust as he walked up the street. His hand reflexively grabbed at the nonexistent one as he rounded the corner. A building made entirely of black glass stuck out among the concrete ones. It was probably meant to look cutting edge, but to most passerbys it looked evil. He passed a homeless weasel with a sign wishing him a good day. His cup only had a few coins in it.

He took a breath and pulled the black doors open. His reflection slid from view. His eyes watered a little bit as the cold dry air blasted him.

The lobby had little color, save for the gold that accented the white marble and black carpets. Louis walked up to the receptionist and the massive stone Horns Conglomerate logo behind her.

"I'm here to see Oguma." Louis told her.

"I'm afraid he can't see anyone right now." She smiled, clearly new.

"He'll see me." Louis said, handing her his ID.

"My apologies, sir."

He entered the elevator and pressed the top floor. The doors closed and he was alone with the infinite other louis' drifting off into the abyss of the black mirrors. His ears popped as the elevator picked up speed before slowing and coming to a halt.

The doors opened to another receptionist. Louis walked past the sheep and to the doors behind her, much to her displeasure. His heart punched his stomach as he pulled one open and stepped inside. The air was cooler even though there was no visible AC.

The stag's slanted eyes looked up at him with disapproval as he continued talking to the phone. He held up a finger and then pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Louis walked over to a chair and sat himself down. He felt incredibly small sitting in the black chair. And even smaller sitting across from Oguma.

His father put his phone down and asked, "What do you want?" But his tone told Louis that he had interrupted.

Louis knew the only way to get through was to talk business. "I want to discuss the gala."

"What about it?"

"Is marriage really a possible outcome of this?"

"It depends on what comes out of the deal." Oguma explained. "Why?"

"I think, as your heir, as your son, I should be included in important matters such as this."

"You'll have your choice of date when I have offers struck up." He said, trying to end the conversation.

"I don't want any of them."

His father quickly saw that the conversation was going nowhere. "Then who do you have in mind?" Daring Louis to stand up and challenge him.

"Legosi, the wolf." Louis said, taking the challenge

The stag's eye twitched. It was so microscopic that Louis wasn't sure if he actually saw it. "Louis, my patience for this rebellious phase is at its end."

"It's not a phase!"

"He ate your leg! What's stopping him from eating the other?!"

"I gave it to him!" Louis yelled. "He took that burden from me!" His voice softened. "I'll do everything else you ask of me. I'll be the perfect heir. Please, just let me choose who I want to love."

"He'll make an embarrassment of himself."

"He won't. I'll teach him. He's a quick learner." Louis lied.

Oguma rubbed his temples, pushing his glasses to his forehead. "Leave my office." The stag seethed with annoyance. "I have a few phone calls I have to make now."

The further he went down in the elevator, the lighter his chest got, having left his burden up with his father. Louis knew he would try to get him back, but he didn't care, and deep down he knew Oguma knew that as well.

The sun's warmth was finally able to reach him. He took out his phone, calling Legosi without checking if he was off work or not. It rang once and Legosi picked up.

"Hey, Legosi!" Louis chimed, the adrenaline from his previous conversation drove him forward. "How do you feel about gala's? Because I was wondering if you'd want to be my date to one coming up in a few weeks."

"I've never been to a gala."

"I know." He said. "I'll teach you the in's and out's."

"Ok."

"How was work today?" He asked.

"Fine."

Louis was getting better at reading Legosi's silences. "What's wrong?"

"Yafya stopped me today."

Louis' chest tightened at the mention of the name. "What?! Are you ok?! What did he do?! Do you need me to call an ambulance?!"

"No." Legosi said. He asked me to help him catch a criminal."

"What? Tell him no and come over immediately." Louis stepped into the bus.

"I already told him yes."

"Legosi!" Louis sat down next to a concerned panther.

"It's just for tonight and I won't be helping him anymore."

"Legosi, you're eighteen. Just tell him you changed your mind and come over."

Legosi stopped for a moment. "He said he could get rid of my record."

"Oh…" Louis didn't have an argument. He had forgotten about that. That it was his fault Legosi was in this mess. "Then... please be careful."

"I will." Legosi assured. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Louis ached when he took the phone from his ear. He wanted to keep Legosi on the line, to make sure he was safe.

The bus crowded more and more with each stop. The noise grew from a dull buzz to a loud roar. Louis sat, drowning in the noise, waiting for his stop.


	9. PleaseDontDie

"Hello, this is the General Large-Breed Canine Hospital. You were registered as an emergency contact..."

The message kept repeating in Louis' head while his bus sat in traffic. He closed his eyes and tried to will the honking cars to move. The bus seemed to answer and inched forward.

"Legosi is fine." He kept telling himself. "He's done this before. He's just a little banged up." On one hand, he was thankful. It was better that he found out now. Rather than a casual mention, weeks later. Still, Louis couldn't help but imagine all the horrible ways Legosi could be dying. Why else would they bring him in, other than to identify a mangled corpse?

The bus lurched forward, rolling before planting itself again. His nerves pulled his lips into a tight line. The line curved downward into a frown as they passed the source of the traffic: two cars totaled at the side of the road. New grisly images injected themselves into him as he watched the mangled metal disappear behind the bus.

What would he do in the worst case scenario? Could he handle it alone? He picked up his phone and called a number he hadn't in awhile. A small voice he hadn't heard in a while hushed another familiar one before answering.

"Louis?"

"Hey, Haru. Um… Could you meet me at the General Large-Breed Canine Hospital? It's Legosi."

"What happened?!"

"I don't know."

"I'm heading out now."

Louis put the phone back on his lap and tried to think of happy moments with Legosi. He thought about fetch in the park, Legosi tackling him, but that melted away to all the times he had mistreated Legosi. Called him names. Got him killed.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't be seen crying in public. Not in front of these animals. He pulled the cord on the window and got off at the next stop. His phone guided him as he sped through the streets to the hospital.

Haru ran from the front desk and squeezed Louis around the waist when the sliding doors pulled apart. He put his hand on the dwarf rabbits head as he tried to make an awkward shuffle to the desk.

"Are you visiting?" The tiger in purple smocks asked.

"We're here to see Legosi the gray wolf."

She went to her computer for a moment. "I'm afraid that only family is allowed to visit him at the moment. If you'll wait over there I'll let you know when visiting hours begin."

"Can you at least tell us what condition he's in?" Haru peaked over the counter.

"He's stable now."

"Now?!"

Louis pulled her to the waiting area before they found out too much. They sat down without a word.

"This doesn't feel real." She said.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like I'm going to kill him." Louis huffed. "I told him not to do this and then he went off and got himself killed."

Haru put her hand on his.

"I'm scared." He said , turning to her and hugging her. He had forgotten how nice it was to hug her. She was wearing the perfume he had given her. He caught a whiff of another.

"He's going to be fine." Haru's muffled voice came from inside his arms. "It's Legosi." Her phone caught Louis' eye as a wall of text grew in her lap.

"So…" He smirked. "Juno?"

She pushed out of his arms and quick sent a few texts back. "We started talking after Legosi and I broke up." Catching his playful eye she blushed. "She's sweet."

"I just never thought of you two getting together."

"I could say the same for you and Legosi."

"You could say that." Louis smiled.

She punched him in the ribs. "That's for stealing him from me."

"He stole you from me! It was only fair."

She punched him in the ribs again "And that's for leaving me without a word in school. I had to hear from Legosi that you had become a crime lord?!"

"I guess I wasn't as good at communicating as I thought."

She grabbed his hand again. "I'm glad you called me."

"If you two would follow me." The tiger was suddenly in front of them. Louis wondered how long they had been talking.

They followed her down the hallway. Even though the overhead lights were bright, the hallway seemed dim. Beeping from dozens of machines followed them. The tiger stopped and ushered them into one of the rooms. Haru held Louis' hand, he squeezed it gratefully.

"Sir, you have some visitors."

Louis wasn't sure he had the strength to enter, but suddenly he was in the room, staring at Legosi. It took everything not to turn and run. Run from the machines forcing breath into the wolf. Keeping him alive.

"We weren't expecting company." A Komodo dragon set down his book and got up and moved towards the pair. Louis wouldn't have guessed they were related if he hadn't read Legosi's file. And the fact that Legosi had his eyes. "It's nice to meet you." He shook Haru's hand. "I'm Gosha."

"Haru."

Gosha lingered on her before moving to Louis.

"Louis."

"I remember seeing you in the paper! You were in the drama club with him!" He said. "It's so nice that his friends came to see him." He fell silent for a moment. "Why don't you come sit down?"

They obliged and sat down next to Legosi. The steady beeping poked holes into silence. The ragged breath of the machine made Louis feel sick.

"Would care for something to drink? I'm going to make a trip to the vending machine."

"Yes, please." They said.

"They tell me, he can hear you even in a coma. I'm sure he's getting tired of me reading to him. Maybe he'd like to hear about how school is going." He suggested as he left.

They both looked at the sleeping wolf, unsure of what to say. Haru cleared her throat.

"H-hey, Legosi. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Not for breaking up with you, but I regret how I told you. And I wish, I had made more of an effort to communicate afterwards." She thought for a moment. "Uh- Juno and I are seeing each other now. I can see how she wasn't your type. And I wanted to say that I approve of you and Louis. I think you two can learn a lot from each other. Can you believe Louis actually called me for help?" Her grip tightened on Louis' hand. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Louis pulled her into a hug. He knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't sure if he could.

Gosha came back in carrying bottles of water. The coolness helped relax Louis' tightening throat. If Legosi could hear him, he didn't want him to have to listen to him cry. Gosha sat down next to them. The Komodo dragon couldn't help himself and began asking them about their lives.

While they told him about themselves, Louis felt more at ease. It had something to do with the eyes. It was the same look Legosi gave when he listened to Louis. A look great made everything seem alright. A few more hours and Haru got up and left. But not without a hug from Gosha. Louis felt strange being the only one not hugging, so he offered Haru one as well.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Please, let me know if his condition changes."

Louis nodded and sat back down in between Gosha and Legosi.

"Legosi once mentioned that he had feelings for a female rabbit. Was that her?"

"Uh-" Louis was taken aback by the forwardness. "Yes. But they broke up."

"I think she's a lovely girl, but in a way I'm thankful. I know how difficult an interspecial relationship can be."

Louis nodded, wondering if Gosha would approve of the two of them. He knew it was Legosi's right to break the news. The wolf had an empty peacefulness, like he could break apart at any moment. Louis put his hand on Legosi's. The limp fingers didn't reciprocate his squeeze.

"You care a lot about him."

Louis turned. Gosha was smiling at him. His glasses made him look more like Ibuki.

"I'm glad he has others to take care of him, in all the places I failed as a grandparent." He said sadly. "He didn't have many friends growing up. It's nice to see him making more."

"I don't think you failed."

"I failed and he resents me for it. But I can't help but think, he's grown into a fine young man. Don't you think? The bittersweet happiness was overpowered by the immense pride shining through.

Louis nodded, tears beginning to form. "Yeah." He whispered.

Gosha chuckled and enveloped Louis into a hug. Louis squeezed back into the safety of his arms. He smelled like Legosi. If Legosi has rolled in mothballs. He buried his face into Gosha's shoulder, soaking it with snot and tears.

"Why'd he have to do it? I told him not to!" He cried.

Gosha sighed and pulled Louis out of the hug, hands on his shoulders. "You've put a heavy burden on yourself." He said. "If I know my grandson, there was nothing you could say to change his mind. I'm sure he was trying to protect the ones he cares about."

"He didn't have to, though."

"Would you do the same for him?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about." He smiled. It was one of those side smirks that Ibuki gave him. Louis took in a breath. His shoulders released with his exhale. He buried his face back into Gosha's shoulder. Gosha held him until he finally broke away.

"Thanks." He said, wiping his nose.

Gosha smiled.

Louis sat with the Komodo dragon while he read to Legosi. It wasn't a very interesting book. Just some old western. Gosha's calming voice added weight to Louis' eyes, pulling his head forward. Warmth wrapped around him. He lifted his head to find Gosha's cardigan draped across his shoulders. He shivered and put his arms through the sleeves. His head began to tiredly fall sideways, until it rested on Gosha's shoulder. The Komodo Dragon shifted, putting his arm around Louis. The two of them slept, listening to the sounds of the hospital.

The alarm on his phone vibrated under his leg, stirring him. His head rose from his palm. He was still in the hospital. Gosha was still asleep, head in his chest and hands folded on his lap. His lips, being pushed apart by his breath. Legosi was still in his bed, unmoving. Louis got up and took off the cardigan he was still wearing and folded it and placed it in his seat. He stood over Legosi's bed, running his fingers through his hair. After he looked a little less disheveled, Louis leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He smelled like the hospital.

Louis signed out and got on a nearby bus. It took him slowly through morning traffic, all the way to his dorm. The entire day in class, he felt restless. Like he wasn't where he should be. He knew where he wanted to be. As soon as his last class was over, Louis packed a bag with his laptop and all of his homework. He took another bus back to the hospital.

"Visiting hours are not until later." The nurse said when Louis tried to sign in. Luckily Gosha was nearby and greeted Louis with a hug.

"Could you let him in just this once?" Gosha asked. "He just wanted to visit my grandson. I thought it would be nice because we get so few visitors." His voice was sickly sweet. The nurse slowly gave in to his elderly charm and let Louis through. As they walked away from the front desk, Gosha gave Louis a wink, who was impressed that someone related to Legosi could be so devious.

Louis sat down next to Legosi and pulled out his laptop and began doing his homework.

"That looks tough." Gosha said, watching Louis complete equations on screen.

"Kind of. It's easy when you have the formulas." Louis tapped his pencil to the formulas written at the top of his notebook paper.

"Although I went into the military at you age. We didn't really have a use for that sort of thing."

"I wouldn't have taken you for the military type."

"I was a bit of a troublemaker back in the day." Gosha mused.

"Now I see where Legosi gets it from."

"Luckily he took more of his mothers reserved nature."

"He's never talked about her."

"He'll talk when he's ready."

Louis continued his homework as the sun went down. Gosha asked him questions about the subjects. Louis sensed the loneliness pushing the questions and went into as much detail as possible, happy for the company, himself. This became their routine. Day by day, keeping each other company by Legosi's bedside.

Haru came in when she was able. Only once did she bring Juno, who became a wreck as soon as she entered.. Haru mouthed "Sorry" to Louis as Gosha swooped in to console the weeping wolf. Even though she had been much to deal with, when they left, Gosha seemed to glow a little. Louis couldn't tell if it was interacting with new and young faces or finding out that his grandson had others who cared for him. Or something else entirely.

One night, Louis was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The late nights and early mornings, finally getting to him. Gosha was telling him about some of the children in his neighborhood. Louis didn't really hear what he was saying, his mind craving sleep. A knock woke him up. They both got up to face the horse that had just stepped in. Louis recognized him immediately. He prepared himself if he made a move towards the bed.

"You must be Louis." He stuck out his hand. " I've read a lot about you. I personally think you would have made a wonderful Beastar."

Louis shook the horses hand. His grip had ungodly strength. The compliment from a former hero sat funny in his stomach.

"What do you want, Yafya?" Gosha not as much asking as much as he was telling Yafya to leave.

"I wanted to see how Legosi was doing." Louis wasn't sure if it was guilt that he heard in Yafya's voice.

"I think you should leave."

"I need to talk to you," He glanced over at Louis. "Outside."

Anger blazed in Gosha's eyes as he followed the horse. With nothing left, Louis sat down and checked Legosi for any reactions to the unwelcome company. He wondered how Yafya and Gosha knew each other and what was with Legosi's family. The thoughts became muddled as his eyes closed and his head slumped forward.

He opened his eyes to find a blanket covering him. And all of the hair covering it. Disgusted, he stood up quickly, letting the blanket fall to the ground. He looked over to Legosi's bed. Empty. His heart pounded.

"Where is the patient?" A nurse stood in the doorway.

"How did you lose a patient?!"

"Weren't you in here with him?"

She ran out to warn the other nurses. Louis picked up the blanket and set it on the bed.

"Where did you go?" He whispered and ran off after the nurse. Surely there was something he could do to help. The nurse was far ahead of him and turned outside because of a commotion. Louis went out the door to find her scolding Yafya and Gosha, like a couple of children.

She quickly turned and passed Louis, almost bumping into him on her way back to the hospital. "Fighting at a time like this, honestly!" She hissed under her breath.

Louis walked up to them, in the middle of a hushed argument.

"We have to go find him!" Yafya hissed.

"I'm sure he'll show back up at the hospital if we just wait."

Yafya, not understanding that he wasn't getting his way, continued. "I have men out looking for him now. We will go to assist with the search effort."

Gosha, seeing that there was no way of stopping him, begrudgingly followed. Louis tagged along. If they were to find Legosi, he was going to be there.

To say the limo ride was uncomfortable was an understatement. Louis could feel the history between the two, pulling the atmosphere taught. He held his breath, not wanting to disturb the volatile environment. Gosha and Louis sat across from Yafya. The horse looked forward, seeming not to notice.

They drifted wordlessly through the streets. Louis' eyes began to droop again. Every time he saw a gray tail in the crowd, they perked up. Still nothing.

Until Yafya picked up his phone.

"Ok." He said, putting it back down and looking over at the other two. "He's turned up at the hospital." Gosha's fist clenched against his leg.

Louis almost leapt out of the vehicle when they arrived. The energy between them had become suffocating. He ran into the building and towards Legosi's room.

"You need to sign in sir!" A couple of nurses tried to stop him as he ran past. He skidded into the room. Legosi jumped, spinning around. Louis was already on him, with a hug.

"Louis, that hurts." Legosi groaned.

"Sorry." He said, removing himself. Gosha and Yafya entered soon after.

"Are you alright?" You gave us quite the scare." Gosha said.

"I'm fine." Legosi assured. He looked to Yafya standing in the doorway. "I'd like to talk with you alone."

Yafya nodded, and they left Gosha and Louis. The komodo dragon had calmed down now that Legosi was alright. They sat down and waited.

"I'm sorry for how I was acting." Gosha said. "Legosi's all I have."

Louis put an understanding palm on his shoulder.

Yafya and Legosi returned and Gosha pushed the horse back out to talk with him. While, they talked, Louis signed Legosi out and paid his bills.

"I can pay." Legosi complained.

Louis raised an eyebrow and handed the nurse his card. He grabbed Legosi's hand, reveling in how it squeezed back. The nurse gave them a stack of pamphlets on care for the next few weeks.

"Looks like I'll have to grab some supplies at my place first." He said, looking over the cleaning instructions. "I don't think you'll be able to do some of this stuff on your own."

Legosi was perfectly capable of doing it on his own. Louis just didn't trust him to do it well. That, and he wasn't ready to let Legosi out of his sight.

Gosha came out into the waiting room. Yafya had not followed, much to Louis' pleasure. "Are you two leaving already?"

"We're about to get a cab if you'd like to join us." Louis offered. "I need someone to make sure Legosi gets home while I grab some stuff at my place."

Gosha smiled and left with them. The cool morning breeze made Louis realize how much he wanted to shower. He raised his arm and one of the idle taxis pulled up to them. Gosha got in first, Legosi got in the middle, despite having the longest legs. Louis got in last and gave the addresses to the dormitory and Legosi's apartment.

It was a quiet ride. All the way to Louis' dorm, they sat in their cramped silence. Louis was almost relieved when it was his stop.

"I'll meet you at your place."

Legosi nodded.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Gosha winked.

Few students were out on the campus. Most, including himself, had opted out of weekend classes. The dorms, however, were not empty. His hallway was filled with students visiting and making plans. He squeezed past them and into his room.

He grabbed a duffle bag and began tossing in anything he thought he would need. Most were items he was sure Legosi didn't have and wasn't going to buy it. After grunting to get multiple pillows zipped up into the bulging bag, he headed out the door and got another cab. As he neared the Back Alley Market, he put on a baseball cap and slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

The strap cut into his shoulder as he climbed the steps. By the time he had reached Legosi's floor, he was wheezing. He was starting to see the benefits of mandatory exercise in high school.

Legosi's door was unlocked when he tried it. Louis rolled his eyes and went in. Gosha and Legosi were sitting around the box that Louis had tried multiple times to get rid of. Gosha got up and squeezed Louis.

"I think you'll make a wonderful addition to the family." He whispered.

Louis' face grew hot as Gosha moved towards the door. "We're going to be ordering food here soon, if you'd like to stay longer."

Gosha opened the door. "I should get going. I know it's not cool to be hanging out with your grandfather." He chuckled. "But maybe I could convince you guys to catch up with an old reptile over lunch?"

"We'd love to." Louis said.

Gosha left before his grin got any bigger.

"I take it you told him." Louis said, sitting down by the box. Legosi nodded. Louis wanted to get mad at him. Yell at him. Punch him. "I'm glad you're ok."

Legosi smiled.

"Ok, let's get that wound redressed and then get you something to eat."

Legosi lifted up his shirt. Louis began to peel away the bandages. He winced at the sight of the wound. The skin had been torn up where the bullet had entered Legosi's body. Yet another scar.

"Sorry." Legosi said.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I made you worry."

"I'm always going to worry about you. So don't get shot again."

He dabbed the wound with a cloth and then put some gauze over it. He got in close to wrap a bandage around his middle. Legosi's breath hit the back of his neck

"Let's order some food." He said, leaving Legosi to gingerly put on his shirt. He took out his phone and opened up Zuber Eats. Legosi's head rested on Louis' shoulder, watching him scroll through the options. "See anything you like?"

He tapped the screen with his nail.

"This will be your first meal in a week, and you want an egg sandwich?"

"It's not my first. I ate when I left the hospital this morning."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful."

Louis rolled his eyes and ordered two sandwiches for Legosi as well as a salad for himself. Legosi's arms and legs snaked around Louis and hugged him from behind. His cheek rubbed against Louis'.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Louis whispered again. He slowly rubbed Legosi's arm in gentle strokes. His palm running over old scars. Legosi pulled Louis' thin body in tighter. Louis closed his eyes, never wanting it to end. A knock at the door made Louis check his phone.

"Food's here." He said crawling out of Legosi's embrace and walked over to the door. A little aardvark handed Louis a plastic bag with a smiley face on it.

"You really need to get an actual table." He said, setting the food down on the box. He pulled out Legosi's sandwiches and his salad. "How's your sandwich?" Louis tore the lid from his salad.

"Mm." Legosi mumbled. His eyes were less focused than before. The wolf struggled to eat and fight sleep at the same time.

"Let's get you to bed." Louis chuckled.

"I can finish." Legosi whispered, hands in his lap, still holding onto the sandwich.

Louis helped him up, and put the sandwich down. "You can finish tomorrow."

"Ok."

Louis laid him down on his back, tucking him in. He pulled out the extra pillows from his duffle bag and set them on the bed. He gingerly lifted Legosi's head and propped it up with another pillow. He cleaned up the food, putting it in the mini fridge. He didn't bother taking his clothes off before turning off the lights and climbing into bed.

"I can stay up with you, if you want." Legosi mumbled, eyes half open.

"Are you sure about that?" Louis asked, rubbing Legosi's cheek. His fingers rubbed deeper into his fur.

"Mmm." Legosi leaned into Louis' hand. His breathing became slow and heavy.

Louis watched Legosi sleep. Gosha's words created a warmth in his chest that buzzed through his entire body. "A part of the family." He whispered. He couldn't help but grin as he laid down and hugged Legosi's arm. He slowly drifted off, Legosi safe in his arms.


End file.
